Framed by the Knight
by Write Till I Bleed
Summary: He finally has a normal life, but life has a funny way of messing with that.
1. Encounter that was not an Accident

_New story time! Yeah!**  
**_

* * *

**Encounter that was not an Accident**

"LOGAN! DINNER!"

Logan woke up with a jolt form his nap. He looked at the clock on his desk and started to panic. _'Shit, I'm going to be late!'_ He tried to jump out of his bed, but the sheets caught his legs and he fell to the floor with a yelp. He quickly untangled himself, ignoring the fact his face broke his fall, snatched the clothes hanging on the door, and changed as fast as he could.

Logan quickly paced out of his room and downstairs to his friends at the kitchen table. Camille looked up at Logan with a smile when he walked in.

"Dinners' ready." She said gesturing at the Mongolian take out scattered on the table.

Logan didn't make a grab for his food, but instead for James's fork of chicken teriyaki that James was about to eat.

"Hey!" James said looking at Logan.

He quickly ate it then took a sip from James' drink.

"Sorry, going to be late!" Logan said walking out of the kitchen through the living room and out of the house. "See you guys later!" He shouted out as he shut the front door.

He scanned the porch that surrounded the entire two story house for his bike, and found it propped under the living room window. He grabbed it and started his ride down the street to the city.

Logan looked at the time on his phone; he had twenty five minutes to get there. He would make it, but he would be cutting it close. He looked up and saw the neighborhood park signaling the fifteen minute mark to reach the city. Logan let out a sigh of relief, as long as there weren't any distractions, he would make it on time.

Fifteen minutes later and Logan was locking his bike at the small city park in front of where he was working tonight. He ran inside never noticing the young tall blond man watching him enter the building.

"I'm here." Logan said slightly out of breath at his friend Penny.

"Good. Thought you would be late. Here," Penny said giving him a tray of hors d'oeuvres, "pass those out and then come get the drinks."

Logan nodded and walked out of the kitchen, through the service hall, and into the ballroom. He's been numerous times, not as a guest, but as a waiter, and it always had the same affect on him. Breathtaking. A large chandelier hung in the center of the room, silk table cloths white as snow, and music flowed though the room that gave you a sense of peace from the orchestra.

Logan made his way slowly through the ballroom, letting people take the hors d'oeuvres off the tray. When the hors d'oeuvres were diminished to just the tray, he walked back to the kitchen to see Penny arguing with a large tall man.

"Why are you here?" Penny hissed out with an underlying tone of fear. She and the man were the only ones in the room and have yet to notice Logan.

"I'm here because you just up and left me!" the man said angrily, towering over Penny.

"I left you because you cheated on me! Twice!"

The man scoffed at her. "It was actually three times."

Penny's anger turned to full on rage, and she slapped him. The slap was so hard, it echoed throughout the kitchen. The man glared daggers at her and raised his hand up in a fist.

"Hey!"

They both turned to Logan walking over to them leaving the tray on the counter.

"Leave her alone!"

"This doesn't concern you," the man spat out hatefully.

"It does when it's her," Logan said, pointing at Penny.

The man looked at them and scoffed, "You left me for him?" He laughed maniacally, then made a move to punch Logan in the face. He was surprised when Logan blocked the hit by grabbing the fist with his hand.

Penny and the man were shocked by Logan.

He stared daggers at the man. He pulled the fist towards himself, making the man tumble forward. When he was close enough, Logan elbowed him in the face, making him fall to the ground. He looked up at Logan clutching his bloody nose.

"Leave. Now." Logan said in a low, threatening voice.

The man glared, but left, not wanting to get beaten by someone smaller than him.

"Logan!" Before Logan could react, he was pulled into a hug. "Thank you!"

"P-Penny?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can't… breathe."

"Oh!" Penny let go of Logan and gave him a big smile. "Thanks."

Once Logan caught his breath, he gave her a warm smile. "No problem. No one messes with my friends."

The two continued to talk until they had to go back to work.

The party lasted another two hours, and when Logan walked out of the building, he was exhausted. Too exhausted to notice the person in front of him until he promptly bumped into him.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" Logan said looking up at whoever he walked into. Then his voice got caught in his throat. _'Shit.'_

"It's my fault. I was just standing here."

Logan looked at the person in front of him. He was roughly his age, if not a little older, wearing a pair of dark jeans, a grey shirt with a black plaid shirt draped over it, with a pair of grey vans. He snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The tall blond smirked. "We could be arguing about whose fault it was all night, which was mine, or we could introduce each other. My name's Knight. I'm a reporter for the _Consorted_."

"Hi. Knight, really? I'm Logan and I work… around."

"Hi, Logan. Yes really. Blame my parents. Around?"

"Some parents. I have two jobs so I go back and forth."

"I know. Wow, must be stressful."

"Not really. It can be a little overwhelming, but I manage."

"That's good." Knight said nodding. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Are they having that party here in two days to commemorate the homecoming of those priceless jewels?"

"Yeah, I'm doing that in two days." Logan gestured at his clothes. "As you can see I'm a waiter."

Knight chuckled. "I can see that. Well, thanks. Maybe we'll see each other later."

* * *

"Yeah." Knight turned and left Logan their as he headed for his truck. He looked at his phone and smiled at the message flickering on the screen: _**Phone Information Copied**_.

Knight walked to his truck down the street and drove the twenty minute drive to the loft in the older part of the town. The street lights illuminated the bustling street of old down town.

He pulled up into the building and parked in the alley right next to the entrance. He got out of his truck and grabbed the duffle bag from the back. It had everything he needed just in case; an extra change of clothes, camera, brass knuckles, and cash.

Knight made his way up to the glass door; before he could grab the handle it buzzed signaling it was open.

"Thanks Carlos!" Knight shouted out as he walked in.

He walked into the elevator on the right and pressed the button for the third floor. He waited patiently until the elevator dinged, and its doors opened. Knight walked down the hall to the portion of the building he lived in. He walked inside, set the bag near the door, and walked over to Carlos.

The place was spacey. It had a couch with a TV, and a large kitchen with an island counter that had six chairs set to the side opposite of the kitchen. Near the couch was Carlos' workstation, and in the corner was where Knight planned all their heist.

"What do we have?" Knight said walking over to Carlos at his computers. Carlos didn't look up, but continues to read through the material popping up on the screen.

"Has two jobs, lives with two friends in a house on the other side of town, goes to community college- Shit!"

"What?" Knight said looking over Carlos' shoulder at the multiple computer screens.

"Has a perfect 4.0 gpa, turned down a full ride to Brown."

Knight raised his eyebrows, "Impressive."

"Yeah. Well, criminal and medical records are sealed, so I can't get in those; mother hasn't been in the picture in a _long_ time, dad not for two years. Seems pretty clean. You sure you want him?"

Knight was about to answer, but his phone rang. He picked it up still looking over the information over Logan Mitchell.

"Hello?"

_"Knight."_

"Hello, Mr. Brenan. What can I do for you?"

_"I'm calling to see how __**it**__ is going."_

"Everything's set up."

_"Even Logan Mitchell?"_

"Yeah, but why exactly does it have to be him?"

_"I paid you to do the job not ask questions. You have two days before it begins. Is that plenty of time?"_

Knight looked at a picture of Logan smiling on the screen. "Yes."

* * *

By the time Logan arrived home it was just after midnight. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was go to sleep, but the noises inside the house told him otherwise.

He left his bike on the porch an opened the door to the sound of music, a shit load of people, and the smell of alcohol.

"Loooggggiiieee!"

Logan looked over and saw James stumble his way over with a beer in his hand.

"Hi, Jam. You guys didn't tell me you were going to have a party," Logan said once he stood in front of him.

"Me! Neither!" James giggled, but stopped when he heard someone shout out his name.

"James! Where'd you go!"

They both turned and saw Jo break through the crowd of people.

"Over here Jo!" She turned when she heard Logan call her over.

She smiled and walked over. "Hey Logan. Work over?" Jo said as they led James over to the couch.

"Yeah, lasted longer than I thought," Logan said as he helped seat James on the couch. Once both Jo and James were on the couch Logan stood back up. "I'm going to bed, work at a school tomorrow."

"Night, Logan!" Jo shouted as the music became quieted as he walked upstairs.

"Goodnight, Jo!"

Logan continued up the stairs to his room. Once he was in, he quickly changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Slowly but steadily he let sleep take him, completely ignoring the house moving from the intense bass of the music.

* * *

_I know this is kinda short, but yeah. Anyways I want to thank squoctobird she helped edit this chapter. And without her help I would have left something in there that would have been embarrassing. I used a different name for Logan in one paragraph. *gasp!* I know... I was talking to someone on the phone and typed there name, but! Thanks to her she caught that mistake, and others I had in here. Like I said sorry this one was short, but the others after this aren't. And like I said I'm working on the prequel for Falling Back In Is Hard. I'll tell ya'll when I'm going to post it, but right now, it's still in the rough process. So... till next time!_


	2. Two Days to Stalk

_Chapter two!**  
**_

* * *

**Two Days to Stalk**

"_Knight… Knight… KNIGHT!"_

Knight bolted awake hitting his head on top of the truck. "What!" he said rubbing his head.

"_He's awake."_

Knight looked out the window and saw Logan walking out of his house. "How'd you..?"

"_Installed a camera in your car."_ Carlos said through Knight's phone.

"That's not creepy at all."

"_It's necessary when you always fall asleep during stakeouts._ _Now follow him, he's getting away."_

Knight cut the call and got out of his truck. He waited for Logan to reach the end of the street before following him on foot. When they got to Logan's destination, Knight was surprised it was a school.

Knight followed Logan inside. Some of the students were giving him looks, obviously not used to seeing him at the school. He ignored them and was able to follow Logan to a classroom. He stood outside at an angle so he could see Logan, but Logan couldn't see him.

"Are you an interpreter too?"

Knight turned around to the voice. It was a girl clearly still in high school. "What?"

She smiled at him. "Are you a sign language interpreter like Logan?"

"Oh. No, my little brother goes here and I'm looking for his class." Knight said easily letting the lie roll of his lips.

"Ok, do you need help finding the class?"

Knight shook his head. "No, I know where it is." Knight turned and started down the hallway. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

_"She's checking you out."_

Knight chuckled at Carlos. "How do you know?"

_"Cameras,"_ Carlos said simply.

Knight looked up and saw the camera hiding behind black glass domes on the ceiling. "Keep an eye on him. I'm gonna go get my truck."

_"Ok."_

Knight hung up and went back to Logan's house to get his truck. By the time he got back to the school, classes had started so he parked across the street and waited until Logan left.

* * *

Logan felt it all day, from the moment he stepped out of his house, he was being followed. He hasn't felt like that in a very long time.

When he started to feel it that morning, he tried numerous times to see who it was. It would have been easy for him to sense the only people out at the time in the morning were kids and their parents heading to school. So looking for a needle in the haystack would have been easy for anyone, but for him it would have been a cake walk. He's been followed before, he could easily spot them a mile away. Yet, whoever this was, was good. Logan looked over his shoulder discretely countless times, but could not find whoever was following him.

Logan walked into school, and to the class he interprets in the morning.

"Mr. Mitchell, nice to see you. How was your weekend?"

"Good, Mrs. Menson. How was yours?"

The teacher let a smile blow up on her face. "Mr. Menson took me out of the country for our anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Menson."

The bell rang, signaling for class to be started. Logan took his seat in the front facing the class and in walked the deaf teenager Logan interpreted for.

Class started and the uneasy feeling of someone following him slowly went away. He interpreted all morning for class, and when the bell for lunch rang, it told him he was done for the day. He said goodbye to the teacher and the students and walked back to the house.

The uneasy feeling of someone following him returned on the walk back home. He did his best to shake it off as he walked up the steps to the porch and grabbed his bike. Sometimes when he was off from interpreting he would go to Camille's work and eat lunch with her.

Logan rode his bike into the city, doing his best to ignore the stalker vibe he's had all morning. He arrived at the restaurant Camille worked at as a hostess and walked in.

"Logan!" Camille said, walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Camille, lunch?" Logan said when she released him.

"Yeah, usual?"

Logan nodded.

Camille led him to a table near a window and took the seat across from him. A waiter walked up to them, but once he saw Logan he went back to order the food. Logan's been coming here countless times that all the waiters know what he is going to order: bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a Pepsi. It never changed, so everyone there never had to ask him what he wanted.

"Soooooo," Camille said, taking a sip of her soda when the waiter dropped off their drinks.

"Soooooo?" Logan echoed, unsure what Camille was insinuating. He had a feeling, but wasn't sure.

"I found the _perfect_ guy for you."

Logan looked at her with disbelief. Then he groaned and hit he window with the side of his head. "Last time you found the _perfect_ guy for me they were married."

Camille scoffed. "When I saw him he was never wearing a wedding ring."

"Yeah, but do you know how awkward it is when you're making out in his house, and then his wife comes home early from her mothers and catches you two?" Logan said then chugged down his entire drink.

"Fine, but this guy is perfect for you."

"Sure he is," Logan said as the waiter came by with their orders.

"Come on, just give him a chance. He's really nice." Camille was at the point of begging. She was kneeling on the floor, grasping his left hand.

"Heh heh. Camille people are watching," Logan said, looking around at the people who were staring. "Get up," he hissed at her.

"Not until you give him a chance."

"…uh fine."

"Yes!" Camille said, jumping off the ground waving for someone to come over.

* * *

"_What's happening?"_

"I think… I think he's on a date?"

"_You think?"_

"Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I can spot out one of my own."

"…_okay." _Carlos said through the speaker of Knight's phone, while Knight was parked far away from the restaurant with a camera.

"Just hack into the cameras and see if you can hear what they're talking about."

"_Ok."_

* * *

"So where did you used to live?"

"Me and my friends used to live in Texas, but we decided to move here. Weather here is as hectic as it was there," Logan said with a forced smile. He and… Christian have been talking for twenty minutes, and it was killing Logan. Don't get it wrong, Christian is a nice person, but to Logan he's really, really boring.

* * *

"_It looks like he's bored,"_ Carlos said through the phone.

"How can you tell that?"

"_You know I can read people. I knew you were gay before you did."_

"What?" Knight said setting his camera down.

"_Yeah. Two months before you told me."_

"I was dating Jo then."

Carlos laughed. _"Yeah, yeah you were."_

* * *

"It was nice getting to know you."

"Yeah it was," Logan said pulling a fake smile as he shook Christian's hand.

"I'll, um, call you later then."

"Yeah, well bye."

"Bye."

Logan walked out of the restaurant ignoring the grin form Camille.

"That was the most boring date ever," Logan muttered to himself as he got on his bike and rode back to the house. He was too caught up thinking about his bad date to notice Knight following him in his black truck.

Logan arrived and didn't want to do anything, except sit on the soft, comfortable sofa in the living room and read. The second he walked into the house he knew that wasn't going to happen though. He groaned inwardly. On the couch were James and Jo watching TV. They looked up and smiled at Logan.

"Hey, Logan. How was the date?" James said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Boring," Logan commented as he closed the door. He grabbed his book off the coffee table, and took a seat next to Jo and James cuddling.

"What? Camille said he was really nice." Jo said.

"He is. He's just really boring."

"He's boring? Look at you reading a book with your best friend and his girlfriend right next to you. What does that make you?"

Logan looked at his opened book thinking. "Sad, pathetic, depressing." Logan lost interest reading and stood up.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Logan said walking upstairs.

Jo glared at James and smacked him on his head.

"Ow! The hair!" James said rubbing his head. "What?"

Jo pointed at the stairs. "You just made him feel depressed. Go fix it."

"You know he always brings himself down."

"Don't care. You pushed him in a corner that time. Go," she said pointing at the stairs.

"Ok," James said, standing up and going upstairs. James knocked on the Logan's door. "Logie, can I come in?"

"…sure."

James opened the door and saw Logan laying on his bed and looking out the widow. James sighed and laid right next to Logan on his bed, looking up at the ceiling fan.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

Logan rolled over on the bed to look at James. "It's not your fault. I'm just used to someone saying things like that."

James sat up and rubbed Logan's shoulder. "He's not here Logan. He can't do anything to you anymore."

"I know, but sometimes it's hard to remember that."

James nodded. "Sorry."

Logan smiled and sat up. "Like I said, it's not your fault. Now come on, I'm bored. Let's go to the living room so you can make out with Jo while I ignore it and read my book."

James laughed walking back downstairs.

* * *

"Carlos, you know what to do?" Knight said into his phone as he walked into the school.

"_Yeah. Schools are easy to hack into. Their security's a joke."_ Knight heard the sounded of keys on a keyboard clicking then Carlos. _"Done! Now you're free to roam the halls of the school and stalk your boy toy."_

Knight choked on air. "What!"

"_Kidding!"_

* * *

Logan was done with interpreting for the day and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Signing/Interpreting was the only thing he had to feel connected to his dead mother. But his smile faded quickly when that feeling he's had for the past two days reappeared.

He walked down the street to the city bus stop. He stood there waiting until the bus came. He got on and went straight to the back. The bus ride to the mall would take thirty minutes so Logan got his phone out and put his headphones on listen to music. By the time he was about to doze off, the bus stopped at the mall. Logan got off the bus as his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Loginator! Hey, best friend that I love!"_

"What do you want Jam?" Logan could hear James laugh nervously on the other side.

"_Can you get me lunch?"_

Logan sighed. "Asian good?"

_"Yeah, thanks Logan."_

"Well, you're letting me use your store discount today. I need some new clothes."

_"No problem. See you in a bit."_

"Yeah, bye."

_"Bye."_ Logan hung up and walked into the mall. Not noticing Knight following him.

* * *

"_Where's he going?"_

"I overheard him talking to someone named Jam? I think he's getting him lunch."

"_Who names their __kid Jam?"_

"I don't know, it's probably a nickname. He's going to the food court. Yup, he's getting that Jam person food."

"_Where's he going now?"_

"Macy's."

"What food did he get?"

"Asian."

"_Ooh I love asian food."_

"Carlos, you love any food."

"_Because all food is good, especially-"_

"Already know, don't care, going in the store now. Bye." Knight hung up on Carlos and walked into the store. He saw Logan walk into the perfume section and followed him there. When he got there he saw Logan talking to some guy. Knight figured it was his roommate and close friend, James Diamond. They talked for a bit until Logan gave James the bag of food and James gave him a card. They talked a bit more then said their goodbyes each going their separate ways.

Knight followed Logan around the store for an hour, while Logan shopped for clothes. Knight got his phone out when it vibrated and read out the text from Carlos.

"**Who wears cardigans?"**

He looked at the camera and shrugged. **"I guess he does."** Knight replied back.

* * *

Logan walked up to the register with some clothes. He gave the man James' discount card and paid for them. He grabbed the bags to leave when he noticed a woman going through her purse down the store. She went through the bag vigorously and sighed when she grabbed her phone, not noticing a fifty dollar bill falling out and onto the floor as she walked away. Logan walked over and picked up the money. He stood there for a second before taking off after the woman who was about to enter the mall.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" She stopped and looked at Logan confused. Logan ran up to her and showed her the money. "You dropped this back there."

She looked at Logan then in her purse and smiled. "Oh, thank you! I didn't even notice!"

Logan gave her a smile. "No problem." He gave her the money and she thanked him again before leaving. Logan was about to leave when he walked back into the mall, but stopped when he heard someone calling out his name.

"Loge! Loge! Logan!"

Logan turned around and saw Jo running up to him. "Hey Jo. Had a lunch date with Jam?"

"Yeah, that asian food you got him was good. So, how've you been?"

"Good… mostly."

Jo heard the hesitance in his voice. "What's wrong?"

* * *

"_Who's he talking to?"_

"I don't know. I can't tell. Just that it's some blonde chick."

"_Go see who it is."_

"If I try to, they'll probably see me."

* * *

"You think someone's following you?"

"It feels like it. For the past two days I haven't been able to shake the feeling."

Jo nodded. When Logan told her, she knew something was off already. She could tell when someone was being followed, and Logan was right on his assumptions. How he could tell? She really didn't know. Who was following him? She couldn't tell either. Whoever was following Logan, he was good.

"Ok, as your friend, I'm going to help."

"Jo, you don't hav-"

Jo put her hands up, affectively telling Logan to shut up. "We've been friends since James and I started to date. So I'm going to help you."

"…ok," Logan said in a defeated tone. "How?"

Jo grabbed his shopping bag and looked around in it. She pointed at the brown cardigan. "When I tell you put it on." Logan was barely able to nod when Jo pushed him into a crowd of people waiting for a brand new store to open.

* * *

"Shit."

"_What?"_

"I lost them. Can you check where they are?"

"_Yeah,"_ Carlos pulled up the camera feeds of the mall on his computer, but was at a complete loss. _"She's good."_

"What?"

"_I can't find them."_

"What?"

"_Yeah, whoever is helping him knows where all the cameras are."_

"Crap."

* * *

Logan couldn't stop laughing after losing the mysterious tail. They both stopped outside the mall and caught their breathes.

"Thanks, Jo." Logan said smiling.

"Piece of cake. Now put that on," Jo said pointing at the bag.

"Right," Logan said getting out and putting on the cardigan.

"This should help too." Jo grabbed a beanie from her jacket and put it on Logan. "A friend gave that to me."

"I can't take it then."

"You can and you will."

Logan sighed defeated again by his blonde friend. "Ok. Thanks though, and sorry for putting you through that."

"No worries, it was fun." Jo looked at her phone. "Gotta get back to work."

Logan and Jo hugged then went their separate ways. Logan finally felt like someone wasn't following him, she helped him lose them. Logan smiled and got on the bus back home.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"_Looks like he's heading back home,"_ Carlos said tracking his phone.

"…ok. I'm heading back to the loft. He's probably not going to do anything on a Tuesday night."

"_Ok, see you in a bit."_

Knight hung up and couldn't help but feel some sort of guilt in the pit of his stomach as he drove back to the loft. When he got there he couldn't lose the feeling. Knight actually started to feel guilty for framing Logan.

"What's with that face?"

Knight looked up and saw Carlos staring at him from his computer. "Nothing, just thinking." Knight said sitting at the couch.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out. This guy is paying a lot for this job."

"I'm not, I know. I just can't help but feel… guilty."

Carlos didn't say anything. Knight never felt any remorse or guilt for what they did.

"I mean… most of the people we hurt are bad and/or have done bad things. It's just, did you see Logan today? He interprets for a deaf kid at school, got his friend lunch, and gave a woman back the money she dropped."

"Do you not want to do this job?

Knight stood up and shook his head. "No, I do. I just can't help but feel sorry for the guy."

"You're gonna have to get rid of that because tomorrow you're stealing that jewel and framing Logan."

"I know, it's stupid to be feeling that."

"Yeah, it is."

Knight nodded. He went back to watching TV. _'Tomorrow, I'm going to frame him, he'll go to jail and I'll never see or hear about him again. Tomorrow.'_

* * *

_Sooo? Good? Like always couldn't have finished this chapter without squoctobird and her amazing editing skills!  
_

_Other stuff. Ok, so I finished writing out the rough outline for the Prequel to Falling Back In Is Hard. I even have a working title for it. Before the Three Letter Phrase was Said. Is that a good name for it? I like it, but I'm still a little eh on it. And this story is actually a lot longer than Falling Back In Is Hard. By like a lot. It's going to be about the time from Logan came out to all the way to right before Kendall left for the three month mission at the beginning of Falling Back In Is Hard. So that's over the two years that they were together before they said 'I love you' hence the title. So... till next time! And that's when the shit goes down!  
_


	3. Framed by the Blond

_Chapter three! Ok, just to make sure no one get's confused, any dialogue that's italicized it going to be on the phone, or through some communication device like that._

* * *

**Framed by the Blond**

Logan slowly woke up. He looked over at the clock and smiled. 10:37 am. He had Wednesday mornings off because the kid he interpreted for had speech therapy. Logan sat up and stretched; cringing when his back popped. He got out of bed and leisurely made his way downstairs.

When Logan walked down the stairs, he smiled again. Silence. Whenever Logan was home, he was rarely alone. Usually one or both of his best friends were home with him, but when he had mornings off, he was always on his own. Not to be rude to his friends, but he loved it that way. He practically raised himself so he was used to being alone. He learned to live with it after his mom _left _and his father became even more of an alcoholic than he was already and threw himself more into his… _work._

Logan grabbed the left over pizza from the night before. He was too tired and lazy right now to cook a sufficient breakfast for himself.

* * *

Logan woke up from a nap to his phone ringing. He rolled over on the couch and flailed his arm over to the coffee table and grabbed his phone. Never once opening his eyes. "Hello?" he said groggily.

"_Logan! Can you make dinner?" _

Logan opened his eyes to read the time on the clock on the wall. 5:48 pm. He sat up on the couch. "Yeah, Camille."

"_Were you asleep?"_

Logan yawned. "Yeah, read a book and fell asleep," Logan said, grabbing the book that fell on the floor when he rolled over and put it on the coffee table.

"_Oh, well me and Jam should be back around six-thirty. So bye."_

"Bye, Camille."

* * *

5:55 pm: Knight walked through the side entrance of the building with ease. One of the perks Knight loved about what he does, is the adrenaline rush he gets when he steals things in the light of day.

He easily avoided all cameras in the halls by bringing in a bouquet of flowers. He walked through the kitchen avoiding everyone who bustled around hectically, getting ready for tonight's events. His phone rang and he answered it quickly as he exited out of the kitchen into the service hall that led into the dining room.

"What is it?" Knight asked as he set the flowers down on a cart.

"_From here on out,__you're on your own. They completely blocked the level with the jewels off. No way for me to hack my way in and help you."_

"Just like old times then?" Knight said as he hung up and walked up to the service stairs, "I love that they never make it easy."

Knight looked through the window of the door to see three security guards. He checked the time. 6:00 pm. Knight ran down the last flight of stairs to the sub-basement and hid there. He waited and then heard the three security guards enter the stairwell and go upstairs.

Five minutes. That's how long he had until the next round of security came downstairs to guard the jewels.

He walked into the barren hallway to the only door next to the service elevator. He easily bypassed the security locks thanks to his ingénues wits, and Carlos hacking the hotel computers getting him the pass codes. The door unlocked and he walked in.

6:02 pm. No one but security and the building manager knew what was in this room. It was supposedly the most secure room in the entire building, and yet, Knight broke into it under five minutes. Knight didn't give himself time to praise himself. He walked up to the display cases covered with black cloths.

Three jewels were securely locked into each case. A necklace with a giant, ominously glowing ruby that was a deep shade of red, a platinum belt that had emeralds a deeper green than Knights eyes engraved around it, and a black chain bracelet with sapphires interlaces in the chain and looked as if the chain and the jewels were fused together.

6:03 pm. Knight went to work quickly, disabling the display sensors and strategically removing the bracelet out of the case and only leaving a white totem resting in its place.

6:04 pm. He reestablished the sensors on the display case, covered it with the cloth, and locked the room completely as he left.

He walked to the staircase, but doubled back when he heard the new shift of security guards coming downstairs. Instead, he got into the elevator and couldn't help but smile at the time as he went up. 6:05 pm.

* * *

"Logie! Where are you!"

"Kitchen!" Logan shouted as he put the plates of food on the table. He heard three sets of footsteps. Logan didn't even have to look to know who the extra set of footsteps belonged to."Hey Jo, having dinner with us?"

"Yeah, is that ok?" she asked as Logan prepared an extra plate of spaghetti and his friends sat at the table. "Yeah, you never have to ask. You're part of this family whether or not you and James stay together."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," James said with a pointed glare at Logan.

"Not to bash on my best friend, but you were kind of a man whore before Jo."

"Don't remind me. My cousin still won't talk to me." Camille's glare evidently pointing at James who laughed nervously.

"Sorry."

Jo and Logan laughed, but Jo stopped and moaned when she took a bite of the spaghetti. "I forgot how good your cooking is."

Logan shrugged bashfully."It's nothing special."

"Yes, it is. You're food is… orgasmic. Better than any James has given me." Everyone except for Jo choked on their food.

"Jo!" Camille choked out.

"What? You know James and I have sex."

When Logan finally stopped choking, he looked at James who looked mortified. "I think she gave me a compliment and you an insult."

James put his fork down and grabbed Jo, leading her upstairs. "We'll see!" James shouted as his bedroom door slammed shut.

Camille tried stifling her laughter but failed miserably.

"So," Camille said once she got herself under control, "how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The date."

"What da-oh from Monday?"Logan said in a bored tone.

"Yeah. Sooo, you like him?"

"He's nice."

Camille nodded.

"Attractive."

A smirk grew on her face.

"But-"

"But what!" Camille snapped.

"He's a bit boring, and not really my type."

Camille glared at Logan. Taking in a deep breath, she gave him a smile. She had to remember that he went through a lot in his last relationship. "Ok, then. We'll find you someone else."

"I don't need anyone though. I have you-"

Logan was cut off by Jo's shouting. "OH! GOD YES! HARDER! _FUCK!_"

"And-"

"YES! FUCK!"

"…them."

* * *

Logan walked out of his bedroom changed into his work clothes for the party. He looked up as he finished putting on his tie to see Jo walk out of James' room in nothing but his shirt, which barely covered her to look decent.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi, Logan."

"Does my food still beat James?" Logan said with an amused smirk.

"Not anymore."

* * *

Knight walked through the party utterly bored. He grabbed a glass of champagne and nursed it while he scouted out for Logan. He saw him arrive, but lost him because he was always moving around.

Knight was getting fed up, so when Logan was swiftly making his way back onto the floor, Knight subtly stepped in front of him, causing Logan to spill glasses of champagne on him.

"Oh my god! I'm so sor-Knight...? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there-"

Knight picked up the tray that landed on the floor. "It's ok, I'm fine."

"Not your things. Look, I got your camera and press pass wet."

"It's ok. They're both water proof."

Logan shook his head and grabbed a cloth napkin from his apron and started to clean Knight off. Knight looked around and noticed some people were giving them strange looks. He chuckled under his breath. Logan looked up at him once he finished drying him off. "Sor-"

Knight grabbed his wrist to silence him, but noticed the flinch. "I told you, it's ok. No need to apologize, ok?"

Logan looked at him with a small smile and nodded. "Ok, um you hungry or thirsty? I could get you something from the kitchen."

"That's ok, I need to walk around and take some pictures for the paper anyway," Knight said, releasing Logan from his grip. "Here." Knight grabbed the filthy napkin. He dropped it and as he picked it up he placed the bracelet in with it. He put both of them in Logan's half apron pocket.

"Thanks, and again I'm sor-" Knight stopped him with a look. "Thanks."

Knight nodded. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

Knight walked away with a smirk. It was all ready. Now he just had to wait for Logan to get caught.

Knight stood back against the wall watching Logan serve people with food and drinks. He was moderately impressed with Logan's skills in waitering. Someone accidently tripped Logan, but he was able to strategically catch his balance and place a plate of food on the table for a guest without dropping one single thing.

He looked at his phone and saw a message from Carlos. **"Almost time."**

He was right. Only a few more minutes and they would showcase the jewels, figure out one of them is missing, search everyone, and catch Logan with the fake Knight slipped him. Knight walked near the entrance getting ready for when they lock down the building in search of the jewels. He looked around and finally noticed how much security they had. Ten man in formal disguise and four security guards, two at the entrance and two at the kitchen entrance. He looked at his phone. 9:59 pm

"Show time."

Right on cue, the lights dimmed and a man came out of the front entrance with the displays covered with the black cloth. He walked to the front of the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He paused to let the noise die down. "Allow me to introduce to you the jewels of Edithorian!" He pulled back the covers and everyone gasped.

In the cases were only two of the three jewels. Knight saw all the security cover all the exits.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am sorry for this inconvenience, but due to the urgency of this situation, we will have to search each one of you for the jewels. I am truly sorry."

Some of the guards started to search through people's belongings. Knight let them check his camera bag and they moved on. He looked over towards Logan standing with the other waiters, waiting to be searched. He was the last in the line, but looked antsy. He went to grab his phone out of his apron pocket, but froze when something else fell out of his pocket.

Knight couldn't help but smile. _'Finally.'_

* * *

Logan was growing impatient. All he wanted to do was go home and snuggle in his warm comfy bed. He sighed and reached for his phone in his apron to text Camille and James that he was going to get home late.

He plucked out his phone, but looked down when he heard a clink. _'What the- ?'_

Logan bent down and picked up the jewels off the floor. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. The bracelet fell out of his pocket and he was now holding it.

The stolen bracelet.

He looked up when heard gasping and a women shouting, "Look! He has it!"

'…_shit!'_

The security guards surrounded him, pointing tazer guns at him. He looked around frantically, but stopped when he made eye contact with Knight. He was staring at him smiling, as if he had been waiting for this to happen all night. Knight turned and slowly walked out of the ballroom, the security guards too preoccupied with Logan to notice.

"I said put your hands up!" Logan turned back to the security guards pointing the guns at him. Logan slowly put them up. One of the guards went over to cuff him, but when he roughly grabbed Logan's wrist, a memory flashed through his mind.

'_You piece of crap!'_

Logan reacted on instinct, grabbing the man's hand and elbowed him in the face. He fell to the floor clutching his nose. Logan looked up and saw two more running at him. _'SHIT!'_

Logan did the only thing he could do when he panicked, he fought back.

He spin kicked, successfully knocking out the two security guards. He was pulled into a hold from behind, so he elbowed them and flipped them over his shoulder.

He realized he created an opening. "Sorry!" Logan ran through the service hall into the kitchen.

He pushed past the security guard that was in the kitchen, but the man grabbed Logan's ankle and he hit his head against the table.

Logan slowly got back up, ignoring the pain. He heard the security guard get up. He looked around and found a pan. He swung back and felt the pan connect with the man's head.

"Sorry! Again!" Logan ran through the loading bay exit at the back of the hotel. He could hear the guards catching up. He looked around, scanning the parking lot. He perked when he saw Knight get into a truck. He ran over there as quickly as he could, but his head splitting pain and blurred vision made it difficult. He vaguely heard the guards come through the back exit.

Logan was able to get into the back of the truck without Knight seeing. Just as his vision started to become spotted, Logan collapsed, letting the pain from his head fade and the heaviness of sleep close his eyes.

* * *

Logan woke up to birds chirping and the sound of trees swooshing. He grabbed his head. "Ow." The pain wasn't as severe as it was last night, but he still had a headache.

He sat up and looked around. He was in the back of a truck. Then he remembered the previous night's events: bumping into Knight, the jewels being stolen, Knight giving him that knowing smile, sneaking away into his truck, and then fainting.

Logan jumped out of the truck, his headache now pushed back in the crevices of his mind. He had other things to worry and be angry about.

He walked up to the building in front of him to a glass door. It was an apartment building from the looks of it. Next to the door was a list of tenants, but the only name that caught his eyes was _his_.

Knight 2J.

Logan walked inside the building and into the elevator on the left. He pressed the button for the second floor and waited. Logan got out and walked straight down the hall to the apartment, determined and livid about the situation he was put it. All he knew was that it had to do with this guy, Knight. He knocked on the door, ready for anything to come out on the opposite side of the door.

* * *

_So, there was chapter three. Like always a thanks to squoctobird for her amazing editing. I don't think that'll do much, because I'm not even sure if she reads this on here, because I give her an advanced copy a week berfore hand, but even if she doesn't read them on here I still want to say thanks! And i hope your interview went well!_

_On other stuff, I started to write the prequel now. I'm goign at it slow, because I don't want to rush on this, even if it is a hit load longer than any other story I've ever written. _

_Also, i've been looking al my other rough outlines of stories that are Kogan's. I'm thinking of trying to write another story during the wait for the prequel. I'm between two right now. One is of Logan being homeless and living in the mall. And the other is about a zombie apocolpyse. Like always, there both Kogan's, just not sure if I would like to put the load on myself by writing three stories at the same time. So yeah..._

_Oh! Before I forget. I realized awhile, but keep forgetting to put on here that I like to make Logan a badass. I mean he's not the top in the relationship, but I like it when he can handle himself, and not be a pussy about something like physical violence. So yeah... go bad ass Logan!_


	4. Trusting The Thief and the Mexican

**Trusting The Thief and the Mexican  
**

Knight parked the truck in front of the loft and looked at the time. It was 4:02 am. Carlos had sent him a text with a list of 'groceries' they needed. He he didn't want to do it because he was dead tired from being out all day and night, but Knight reluctantly drove to different stores around town that were open this late at night.

He grabbed the bags of food. None needed to be frozen or kept cool because their version of groceries was junk food. He yawned, walking into the building and then to the elevator. He walked to his apartment once the doors opened, and looked around. The only light in the room was the light above the island counter, and the computer screens from Carlos' workstation.

He put the food away in the cabinets and walked to Carlos' workstation. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it under Carlos' head, who was drooling on the desk. Knight turned the screens off and went to his room.

He didn't necessarily feel guilty, but he was suspicious as to why Brenan was so adamant on framing Logan for the job. Anytime he tried to ask, Brenan stone walled him. He didn't care though, as long as he got paid.

He grabbed the bracelet out of his jacket pocket and put it on the dresser. As far as anyone knew, Logan had the bracelet. Knight had easily gotten an exact replica made to frame Logan. It could fool anyone, but he had used all of the upfront payment from Brenan to purchase it. He would get the rest tomorrow afternoon.

Knight landed on his bed after changing, too tired to think as he fell straight to sleep once his eyes closed.

* * *

"Knight!... KNIGHT!"

Knight groaned as he moved to sit up.

"WHAT?" He shouted through his bedroom door.

"Emergencia!"

Knight grumbled as he got of bed. He looked at the clock on his desk. 8:07 am. Knight slightly growled under his breath. For the past few days before the heist he's had to wake up rather early to get ready. Watching Logan for two days straight really didn't give him a lot of time to sleep. Usually the day after the job he would finally get the sleep he deserved.

He walked out of him room to see Carlos look back and forth at the three computer screens.

"What Carlos?"

"The Mitchell guy!"

Knight furrowed his eyebrows. "What about him?"

Carlos pointed at the screens. "They didn't catch him!"

Knight looked over Carlos' shoulder at the screens. They displayed the news from last night about a waiter who escaped police custody after stealing the bracelet of Edithorian. Knight patted Carlos' shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, they're probably going to catch him by the end of the day."

"Do you think he knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That he was, you know, framed."

"Oh…" Knight trailed off. He walked to the kitchen and started getting cereal for them.

"Knight," Carlos spoke in a serious tone. "Does he know?" Knight started to pour Cap'n Crunch in the bowls. "Knight?"

"…maybe."

Knight heard Carlos jump out of his seat.

"What! How!"

Knight finished making the cereal and gave a bowl to Carlos who was now standing in front of him. Carlos took a spoonful of cereal, but never let his gaze tear from Knight.

Knight spun his spoon in the cereal before sighing. "Right when they found out he had the replica bracelet, he panicked and looked around. Our eyes met, and it didn't help that I was smiling while everyone else was in shock. I left after that, so I'm not entirely sure." He took a spoonful of Cap'n Crunch to his mouth and after chewing spoke. "But don't worry, he probably didn't get far."

Carlos gave him a reluctant nod before smiling and going back to the computers. Carlos started to furiously type at the computer, much to Knight's confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tracking his phone," Carlos said, never taking his eyes off the flashing screens.

"…ok."

There was a beep from the computer and then Carlos gave the screens a big middle finger.

"What?"

"This guy's good." Carlos said angrily eating his cereal.

"Why?"

"He turned off his phone and hasn't used any of his credit cards. He's off the grid."

"I guess he's smarter than we thought," Knight said taking a seat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"I don't care. I'm better," Carlos spoke, determined to find Logan. He sat at his computer typing away trying to find any digital trace of Logan.

"What time is it?"

"Eight forty-six. Why?"

"Remember, I have to get the rest of the money at six."

"Righ-SHIT!"

Knight jumped when Carlos shouted, but also because the TV flashed red signaling a perimeter breach. "What's happening?" Knight said walking over to Carlos.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!"

"What!"

Carlos pointed at the screens frantically. "It's him!"

"Who?"

"Logan!"

Knight looked over at the screens and surely enough, Logan was on the main screen walking into the elevator and going to the second floor.

"What do we do!"

Knight took in a deep breath as he turned off the security alarm. "I'll go hide, and you answer the door."

"What!"

"He doesn't know who you are, but he's seen me. If you answer it, there'd be less of a chance of him knowing I'm here."

"How does he even know we're in this apartment? We bought the entire building."

"The fake list of tenants at the front entrance. Remember? We put my name there as a joke."

They both froze when the sound of Logan furiously knocking on the door resonated throughout the entire room. Knight pointed at his room, silently telling Carlos where he was going to hide. Carlos nodded and waited until Knight was in his room to answer the door.

Carlos slowly walked to the door not sure what to expect. He grabbed the handle and put his best smile on. He opened the door.

"Hel-" Carlos didn't finish. Instead he got a foot in his face.

He grabbed his face as he stumbled back. He looked up and saw Logan walk in and slam the door shut.

"Where is he?" Logan said in a low menacing voice, which scared Carlos a bit.

"Who? And what was that?" Carlos said pointing at his covered face and bloody nose.

"Where is he?" Logan repeated.

"Who?"

"You know who. Knight." Logan looked around the loft. "Where are you!"

Logan and Carlos turned when they head a bedroom door open. Knight sauntered out of the room without a care in the world. He gave a fake shocked look when he saw Logan.

"Oh, hi Logan.

* * *

"Hi?... _HI!_ Is that all you have to say!"

"How are you?"

Logan was furious at how Knight was acting. "How am I? HOW AM I!" Logan noticed Carlos staring daggers at him, but he hardly cared. "I was attacked by cops for stealing something I didn't even steal! One made me hit my head, but luckily I was able to get away!"

"From the party last night?" Knight asked, feigning curiosity.

"Yes! Who are you anyway? I bet you're not even a reporter!"

"Yeah, I am. I've been working as a reporter for over a year."

Logan scoffed at him then finally looked at where he was.

The place was big. In front of him was a couch and a TV, behind the couch on the left was a desk with computer screens littering the area, and on the right of him was the kitchen with an island counter. He saw two doors on the left of the corner kitchen and presumed that those led to bedrooms. Next the desk was a door right behind it, possibly a bathroom. The place gave off a bachelor vibe.

Logan walked up to the back of the couch. "Sorry for the nose," Logan said to Carlos, but never looked at him.

Carlos looked at him confused and in disbelief. "It's ok… I guess," Carlos said reluctantly.

Logan nodded. He hated being this angry. It always reminded him of his father and his old life. He took in a calming breath and turned to apologize for barging in the way he did, but he saw Knight's fist fly at him. The fist flying straight at him caused all his instincts he forced away a long time ago to come rushing back. He threw the punch to the side of him, narrowly missing, and elbowing Knight with his right elbow.

Knight stumbled back stunned by Logan's reactions. He was hoping he could have knocked out Logan so he can think of what they can do next, but Logan didn't let that happen. That didn't help with calming him down either.

The punch reminded him of his father, all the anger came rushing back. Logan didn't wait for Knight to make another move. Logan swiped an uppercut. Knight barely saw it in time to dodge. Logan moved to the right from the failed blow, and spun a high kick that Knight was able to block with both his forearms. Knight grabbed the leg Logan tried to kick him with and threw him over the couch. Logan never faltered in recovering; he fell over the couch, but rolled straight up to his feet staring at Knight. Knight was impressed Logan could fight well enough to hold him off.

While Logan and Knight threw kicks and punches, trying to get the upper hand on each other, Carlos quietly made his way over to his computer. He kept a tazer gun just in case someone broke in and Knight wasn't there. He had never learned how to fight and both he and Knight didn't like guns. So the closest was the tazer gun. Carlos quickly looked over the desk searching for the tazer under the mountain of papers.

Knight was able to get the upper hand and currently was flinging Logan's face to his knee, but before it made contact Logan used both his hands to push away from his knee. Logan put his arms around Knight's waist and ran straight at the wall.

Knight grunted in pain as Logan threw him into the wall, but never let up. He grabbed Logan by the back of his shirt and flung him into the wall next to him.

They both recovered, but right as Logan was about to make a move his face contorted in pain and fell to the floor. Knight was confused until he looked at Carlos who had a tazer pointed at Logan with his eyes closed as he pressed the trigger.

Knight leaned against the wall. Logan did a number on him in the fight. Knight was exhausted, covered in sweat, and in pain. Luckily nothing seemed to be broken, but Knight did not expect to have to fight someone like Logan. He didn't want to admit it, but Logan actually had a chance at beating him if it wasn't for Carlos.

"T-thanks," Knight said in between pants.

Carlos opened his eyes and noticed Logan unconscious on the floor. "No problem." He said dropping the tazer on the floor. Knight stood up and walked over to Logan. "What do we do with him?" Carlos said, pointing at Logan.

"We put him in the closet in the apartment next door where we put that guy that one time. We need to tie him up so he can't escape."

"Then what?"

"We call the only person who knows anything about kidnapping, because I sure as hell don't.

"Who?"

Knight sighed; the only person who could help was a friend, but also his ex. "Jo."

* * *

Logan woke up in a small pitch black room. The last thing he remembered before he fainted was fighting Knight, and then pain shooting throughout his entire body.

Logan made a move to stand up, but the ropes around his arms and legs stopped him. Logan looked around the room which he concluded was a closet.

He saw the silhouette of the door frame letting in beams of light, but it didn't give him much light to see clearly. Logan sat up and leaned against the back wall. He was still confused. Not because he was framed by Knight, but why? Why him? His life was finally better after eight crappy ones, then this happened. Logan wiped the tears way, he didn't want to think of the past. It was just that, his past.

* * *

"This is a nice place, but this better be important. I was in the middle of calming my boyfriend and friend. Their friend is missing," Jo said walking into Knight's and Carlos' loft.

She's known them for two years and dated Knight before he came out. She even worked with them from time to time.

"Sorry, but we really need your help."

Jo turned to Carlos, concerned after hearing the distress in his voice. "What happened?" She said sitting on the couch next to Knight. Carlos took the recliner next to the couch.

"We were working on this job. We had to frame someone and we did, but they were able to escape the police, and somehow found us," Knight said.

"Then him and Knight went all ape shit and beat the crap out of each other."

"Well that explains all the cuts and bruises. He must've been good to do that to you," Jo said looking over the damage on Knight.

"Yeah. He was really good, but luckily Carlos tazered him unconscious. And now he's in the closet a closet in the empty apartment next door we use as storage."

"Is he tied up?"

Knight nodded.

"So you want my help to handle this situation you're in, because you've never handled kidnapping before?"

"Yes, if you can. We'll pay you for your help."

"No need to. On the house, cause we're friends." Jo stood up. "Now show me to your kidnappee."

Carlos and Knight led her to the other apartment and to the back where the closet was. "What's with this empty apartment?" Jo said as they walked to the closet.

"We bought out the entire building. We use most of them as storage; the one in front of this one in case someone came by is completely furnished." Knight said as he grabbed the door knob. "Well, here he is." Knight opened the door. "Logan Mitchell."

* * *

Logan jerked his head up from his knees when he heard voices. He heard Knight talking, but there was another voice. It sounded eerily familiar.

He looked up when the door was jerked open. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the brightness, but in that time he heard a gasp and then someone hugging him.

"Logan!"

Now he recognized the voice, and he couldn't believe it. Jo.

"Mhmph!" Logan tried to speak, but the tape over his mouth muffled his voice.

Jo immediately went to untying him from the entrapments of the rope. The last thing she took off was the tape; she ripped it off.

"Ow!" Logan covered his mouth.

"Why'd you do that!"

Logan looked behind Jo and saw Knight and Carlos staring at them. He didn't give it a second thought. He ran in front of Jo and shielded her from the two.

Jo couldn't believe or comprehend what was going on. Her friends of over two years kidnapped and possibly framed her boyfriend's friend. Scratch that, her friend.

She was too busy figuring this out that she never noticed Logan jumping in front of her to protect her. She only snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Knight call out to her.

"Jo!" She looked at him. "What's going on? You know him?"

She slowly nodded.

Logan became confused. At first he thought she was here to save him, but now it seems that she knows the two in front of him.

"I'll keep you safe." Everyone looked at Logan. He was shaking with tears ready to fall. "No one uses my friends."

Jo couldn't believe what she was hearing. She's known Logan for months and figured out pretty quickly that he analyzes things rather fast. So she knew that he knew she wasn't here originally to help him, but, rather, to get rid of the problem. And yet, standing in front of her was her friend protecting her.

She knew why. Logan thought, and believed that his friends were his family. Heck, they pretty much were his only family. So Logan didn't care what she was going to do, just that she's his family and needed help.

"Logan." She gently put her hand on his shoulder. No one missed him tensing up, then immediately relaxing at her touch.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you trust me?"

Logan was confused now. "Yeah."

"With your life?"

"Yes."

She couldn't help but smile at the lack of hesitation. "Then I need you to trust me on this."

He nodded.

"And to trust them." She gestured to Carlos and Knight.

He relaxed and gave her a smile. "Ok."

* * *

_Didn't expect Logan's intense loyalty? Or that he could kick some ass?_

_So, I just finished typing the first rough chapter of the prequel! I didn't know where to start at first with the story, so I just started it with Logan coming out to everyone. A lot of him saying "I'm gay." Also, this story is more... actionie. I mean it's going to explain how and where they are in there lives and all that so I made it actionie. And flashbacks and references from there past from Falling Back In Is Hard are going to be actual chapters in the story: like Logan's birthday and him getting jumped those two times._

_Oh, and I just realized all these emails i get from here are from alerts/favorites and all that stuff. I just wanted to thank you! When I read each one I smiled. I didn't know so many peopled liked my stories. So, I'm promising myself that with each review I'm going to reply whether it's a compliment or a question. I kinds stopped replying to people after a bit when I was updating Falling Back In Is Hard, so I'm going to do my best to get back into it.  
_


	5. Double Crossed

**Double Crossed**

"Logan?"

Logan looked up from his glass of water he's been nursing for the past fifteen minutes. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

Logan looked around the apartment. Carlos was working at the computers and Knight was in his room. They weren't exactly thrilled with the situation, but Jo made them see otherwise. Logan looked at Jo who was sitting on the coffee table in front of him as he sat on the couch.

He slowly nodded his head. "Yeah; you're a thief, you've been one since you were fourteen, you met those two on a heist two years ago, you work with them everyone now and then, and used to date Knight." Logan racked his brain for anything else he might have forgotten.

Jo gave him a smile and a nod. "Come on let's go put you somewhere so you can rest. This has probably been exhausting for you."

Logan nodded, but his smile faltered. "Are you going to put me in another closet?"

Jo looked at him and smiled. "Most likely not." She turned to Carlos as they walked past the couch. "Carlos, can he go and rest in that fake guest apartment?"

Carlos looked at them and smiled. "Yeah, no problem."

"Cool, thanks," Jo said, leading Logan out of the apartment, but he stopped her and turned to Carlos.

"Thank you."

Carlos gave him a wide grin. "Like I said, no problem."

He nodded and followed Jo into the guest apartment.

Logan was more tired than either anticipated. The second his head fell on the pillow he was out.

Jo came back to the apartment. She walked past the kitchen and saw Knight putting on his leather jacket getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Knight looked at her as he zipped up the jacket. "Getting the rest of the money from the heist."

Jo became angry, but masked it with concern. "You can't be serious? Not after with what happened to Logan. They probably won't even pay you."

Knight grabbed his motorcycle keys off the kitchen counter. "We made a deal. Never once was it said that if the framing didn't pan out we wouldn't get paid, only if we didn't retrieve the bracelet."

She knew he wouldn't budge. The money was an important thing for Knight but she could tell he wasn't greedy. He just needed it for something else, but never told her what that was.

She sighed. "Just be careful," she said walking to the couch.

He smiled at her. "Always am."

Knight was about to leave, but she got both their attention. "Wait! Um, can you guys not bother Logan anytime soon? This whole thing is really stressing him out."

"Yeah."

"Sure," Knight said, then closed the door and walked to the elevator.

* * *

The motorcycle ride to the office building where he was getting paid was a blur. This was the first time his instincts and emotions were clashing with each other, and it all had to do with Logan. Ever since that 'accidental' bump-in a few days ago, he hasn't been entirely the same. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but all he knew was that he wanted to make sure Logan was safe.

He parked in the alley and looked up. Right above him was the name of the business: **Brenan Technology**. Knight got off his black motorcycle and knocked on the side door. A few seconds later a big burly man in black opened the door and motioned for Knight to follow him.

They walked through the back until they reached the front of the building and into an elevator. Knight noticed all the people in suits and lab coats walking around. Knight found himself lucky, he hated suits, and his line of business usually never required one.

Knight looked at his phone when he got a text.

**"Got in." **

Knight knew it was from Carlos, and that it meant that he hacked into the buildings security mainframe. Carlos always did his best to keep an eye on Knight during any part of a heist just in case he needed help.

He looked at the camera in the top right corner and nodded. The elevator dinged and opened on the top floor (30). He noticed the floor was barren except for a secretary in front of an office. She looked at them and went to open the double wooden doors. They walked into a large office. Knight heard the subtle click of the door closing behind them and looked at the man facing away from them, seated at the desk. He was looking at forms, but stopped when the door closed. He turned around.

"Hello, you must be Knight."

Knight sighed. He knew this guy wasn't who paid him. He could by his voice that it wasn't him. He's seen his face before and this was not him.

"And you're not Mr. Brenan. I'll only deal with him."

The man's fake smile faltered. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Brenan is busy and told me to handle this exchange."

Knighted sighed. He knew a change like this is usually bad, but all he cared of right now was getting paid.

"Fine, just show me the money."

"That's also a change. Mr. Brenan wasn't pleased when he found out the man you framed for the theft had escaped police."

"It's not my fault, and that was never part of the payment agreement. I was only to ensure that he was framed."

"That may be how you thought, but you assured Mr. Brenan that everything went accordingly to plan."

"And it did. I got the bracelet like I said. It's not my fault the police are idiots." Knight was getting frustrated that they were trying to get out of paying him and Carlos.

The man pressed a button that was under the desk, a second later three more muscled men walked in.

Knight turned to the man. "You're double crossing me?" he asked with a scowl.

"Think of it more as a _reposition_. The jewels please."

Knight looked around; there was no camera at all so Carlos didn't know what was going on. Right now he was in the dark and out matched.

Knight swung back hard with his foot and kicked one of the guards into the wall. He turned and gave the other a left hook. The next thing he knew though was a sharp pain in his arm and the sound of a gunshot.

He turned and saw one of them men with a gun pointed at him. Knight did his best to ignore the pain and kicked him in the chest making him fly out of the room into the hall way. Then heard a loud buzz and the sprinklers went off.

"Thank you, Carlos," he said under his breath. He made a run for it, but flinched to a stop when another gunshot was heard and the wall to his side exploded.

He turned and saw the man behind the desk pointing a gun at him. Knight turned and sprinted out of the office, gripping his right bicep to stop the bleeding. He ran past the hallway and headed down the hall.

The speakers came up in the hallway with Carlos' booming voice. "Take the left! It'll lead you to the stairs."

Knight turned, ran through the door, and down the thirty flights of stairs, ignoring the people's looks in the stairwell.

He made it onto the first floor and bolted towards the exit in the alley. He flew out the door and leaned against the bike.

He finally took a look at his arm and it was bad. First, his jacket was ruined, but he was oozing out of his right bicep so that took precedent. Knight got on the bike and drove as fast as he could to the loft.

* * *

Logan woke up to Carlos' screaming voice that could be heard from all the way to the fake guest apartment. He didn't know what was going on so he dashed out of the apartment and into the loft.

Carlos was pacing near his workstation with his hands on either side of his head. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!"

"Carlos?" Logan said walking up to him.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!"

"What happened?" Carlos didn't listen; he just kept pacing back and forth.

Jo came out of the bathroom and noticed the distraught Carlos. "Why's he freaking out?" Jo said looking at Logan and pointing at Carlos.

"I don't know. I just walked in and he was like this."

Right as Logan finished his sentence Knight burst through the front door, left hand on his right bicep with blood spurting through his fingers. He looked at everyone and gave them a pained smile.

"Hey."

"Carlos, do you have a first aid kit?" Logan said, pacing his way to Knight. Logan slowly removed Knight's hand to look at the wound. "Carlos! Do you have a first aid kit?"Logan turned to Carlos who was frozen on the spot.

"Carlos! Get the first aid kit!" Knight shouted.

Carlos nodded then took off to the bathroom. Logan turned back to Knight and led him to the island.

"Lay down," he commanded. "Jo get me a big bowl and a bottle of water."

Jo ran into the kitchen to get the things.

"Scissors?" Logan questioned.

"Drawer," Knight said in pain.

Logan let his hands search the drawers on the island never taking his eyes off of Knight and the bullet wound. His hands grasped the scissors. "Sorry, but going to have to ruin your jacket."

Knight, now pale, only nodded. Jo came back with the supplies. Once Logan cut through the jacket and shirt, he grabbed the water bottle. "Sorry, this is going to hurt."

"W-what?" Knight looked at Logan as he uncapped the bottle. Logan held Knight down, water bottle hovering above the wound, and started to pour the water.

"AAAHHHH!" Knight shouted in agony and tried to pull away, but Logan's grip on his shoulder never let up. He was surprisingly strong.

"What are you doing!"Carlos was panicking.

"Flushing out the wound. Get me the cotton swabs."

Jo handed him the swabs from the first aid kit Carlos brought back. The blood soaked water flushed through the wound and into the bowl under Knight's shoulder. As he emptied the water bottle, he inspected the wound and sighed.

"Worst part is over." Logan started to clean the wound and noticed Knight was about to pass out. Logan huffed and slapped him. "Stay awake!"

Knight nodded as the cold drops of sweat fell down his face, the sweat causing his hair to get stuck onto his forehead.

Logan finished cleaning the wound, stitched it, and covered it with gauze and bandages. Logan tightened the bandage around the wounded bicep and gave Knight a smile. "Done." He slowly helped Knight stand up and led him to his room. "Lay down, I'll be right back with some pain killers."

"Thank you."

Logan smiled and patted his shoulder. "No problem."

Logan left the room and went straight to the bathroom. Once he got in, he leaned heavily against the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror, and in his eyes he could see all the memories he told himself he would forget come rushing back. He washed his hands of the blood, just as there was a knock on the door.

He composed himself and opened the door to Carlos with a blue shirt in his hands. "Um hi, you doing ok?"

"Yeah."

Ok, um, here." Carlos handed him the shirt. "I don't think you would like walking around with a bloody shirt."

"Thanks," Logan said taking the shirt. "I'll just change and get Knight some medicine."

"Ok."

* * *

"Jo?" Knight asked as Jo was fluffing one of his pillows.

"Yeah?" she said as she put the pillow behind his back.

"How did he- how did he know what to do?"

He could see Jo put on a sad smile.

"It's not my place to tell. Honestly, I'm not supposed to know. I only do because my boyfriend-slash-his-best-friend told me."

Knight nodded.

Logan walked in with the clean shirt on and a bottle of water and medicine in hand.

"Here, it's the strongest you have," he said handing Knight the water and medication.

"Thanks." Knight chugged the medicine with the water. Once he was done, Logan started to inspect the wound on the shirtless thief.

"Lucky for you it was most likely a hollow point, went through and through. But, you need to rest. Lost a lot of blood."

Knight yawned and nodded. "Ok." he said, suddenly sleepy.

"We should probably get some food in you before the lack of blood makes you fall asleep. I'll be right back." Logan left to the kitchen. When he came back, Knight quickly devoured the pop tarts, and once his head hit the pillow he was out.

* * *

Logan was on the couch with Jo. He was reading a book he found in the loft and she was playing with her phone. Carlos was on his computer doing god knows what.

Logan was brought out of the book by Carlos. "Logan? Is he gonna be ok?"

Logan looked up at Carlos and smiled. "He's going to be just fine, and you can call Loge, or even Logie. That's what my friends call me."

"Ok, Logie." They turned to follow the voice to see Knight standing at the door frame of his room.

"You're up," Logan said walking over to Knight.

"Yes, I am Logie. How long was I out?"

"Two hours," Logan said checking the wound. "Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Logan said with a smile.

The next thing Knight knew was a pain on his chest. Logan punched him causing the others to gasp and run over to them.

"What the _FUCK_ was that!"

Everyone turned toward Logan when they heard the anger in his voice, but froze because of the amount of fear and worry in it as well.

"What stupid fucked up reason do you have to get you shot!"

Knight and Carlos knew this wasn't normal, but to Jo, this was completely foreign. No matter how angry Logan has gotten, he's never yelled or cursed. It hurt Knight seeing Logan the way he is, and because of him no less.

Logan was desperately trying to stay angry, but the fear and worry started to take over. Knight hurt more when he saw Logan tearing up. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," Knight said putting his hand on Logan's shoulder. Knight motioned to the couches and everyone followed. Knight suddenly felt nervous. He was in the living room surrounded by people he's known for a long time, and the person he framed, shirtless no less. But because he was scared of Logan judging him for what he did.

"I went to get the money from the heist." He saw Logan tense up. "Everything was going fine, a few alterations, but it was all ok. Until they said they wouldn't pay, because Logan was able to escape. They weren't really happy about that, but I said that wasn't part of the deal. Only to frame you, not to get you caught by the police. They got angry and tried to take away the bracelet. Where is it anyway?"

"I put it back in the safe when you got back," Carlos said.

"Ok, yeah well, I didn't let them and they shot me. I was able to get out with Carlos' help. And now we're here." He looked over at Logan who had an expressionless look on his face.

"Thanks."

Now everyone was looking at Logan confused.

"For what?"

"In your own twisted way, you helped me. You could have either told them were I was or when I was knocked out just handed me to the police, but you didn't."

"You're welcome, I guess?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah."

Then an idea popped in Knight's head. "And now we're going to help you again. We're going to help clear your name and send the people who did this to prison."

Carlos nodded.

"I'm in too," Jo said.

"Then it's settled, operation clear Logan is a go."

* * *

_Chapter five! Wooh! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, and the story in general. I always smile when ya'll like my stories._

_Other stuff I want to tell you guys. I'm currently working on the third chapter of the prequel for Falling Back In Is Hard. It's getting there, but this one will probably take me a lot longer until I post, becase it's so long._

_Other, other stuff. I have like five other stories I think I might post while I'm working on the preuqel and updating this story. Not all at the same time, becase hell, three stories at the same time for me is a shit load of work. No, I'll actually like it if ya'll help me choose which one. All of them are partially done, but I'll probably update less, because this story adn the prequel are my priority. Let's see, theres Logan being homeless, another one about he zombie apocolypse, and the last one which right now is my current favorite, becase it's just so not me and I like it is of them being detectives, except for Logan who's more of a consoltant. Which ever one you guys want more I'll post the first chapter in the coming next week. So... till next update!_


	6. The wavy Haired girl and the Mirror guy

**The Wavy haired Girl and the Mirror Guy**

Even after Logan's protests, they still wanted to help clear his name. Knight and Carlos insisted because they had caused the problem, and Jo insisted because she's his friend and is obligated too. After telling Logan their forced involvement in the issue, Knight and Carlos went to bed and Jo went home. Wherever that was, because she's never told anyone where she lives, not even James.

Logan went the fake guest apartment to try to get some much needed sleep, but a few hours later he was still up. He couldn't stand it anymore. He hasn't had anything to eat since his dinner with his friends the night he was framed. That was over a day ago.

He walked out of the apartment holding his stomach as it growled angrily. Walking into the dark hallway, he looked down the opposite direction of the hall to the window. The moonlight shown through and it was hard for him to take in everything. Seeing Knight get wounded by the gunshot didn't help either. It brought back memories he wanted so desperately to forget.

Logan pushed them away and was glad the door to the loft was unlocked. Walking in with only the moonlight from the living room windows, he was shocked to see Carlos sitting at the island in the kitchen with a tablet in hand.

"Oh, hi Carlos."

Carlos looked up and gave him a smile. "Hey, Logan."

"What are you still doing up?" Logan asked, taking the seat next to Carlos.

"I'm making sure the police can't find you. You were good at dropping off the map, but it'll only be a matter of time till they find you." He showed Logan his tablet. "So, I'm wiping your trail and putting it in the opposite direction of the state."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You're good by the way."

"I don't understand."

"How did you know to turn off your phone so no one can track it?"

"Oh… I'm used to acting fast like that in that type of situation." Logan paused. "You want some food? I'm hungry; I haven't eaten anything since you guys framed me."

Carlos nodded. He decided not to push him when he changed the subject so quickly. "Sure. With what happened, Knight was the only one that had something to eat for dinner."

Logan gave a nod, walking to the fridge. He was expecting to see ready-to-eat meals, but he didn't. Instead, he was met with a nearly barren fridge with nothing but milk, butter, cheese, broccoli, and eggs. The freezer was the same; it only had frozen chicken breasts and a…

"Why do you have a ham?"

"Oh, that was for St. Patrick's Day, but instead we went out for pizza and got wasted."

"Of course you did."

Logan took out the chicken and put it in the sink. He turned the water to hot and left the chicken right under the stream of boiling water as he searched the cabinets for anything else he can find to make.

Carlos sat at the island watching Logan in his own little world. Once he started making the food, it was like nothing else in the world existed.

A half hour later, Logan was cooking the chicken on the stove in a pan, and rice next to it.

"Carlos?"

Carlos snapped out of his trance from watching Logan cook. "Yeah?"

Logan never took his eyes off the chicken as he put a spice on it. "…sorry."

Carlos was confused. "For what?"

"My foot in your face."

Carlos chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I grew up with two older brothers. I've been hurt worse. And I don't blame you; I would have done the same thing to the people who framed me for a theft I didn't commit. I understand."

"Understand what?" The two turned to see Knight walking out of his room.

"Logan putting his foot in my face."

"Ah," he said, taking a seat next to Carlos.

"Done," Logan chirped out, turning off the stove. "You want some too, Knight?"

Knight smiled and Logan couldn't stop from thinking that his smile made his deep green eyes shine.

"I'd love some."

Logan nodded, forcing the blush away, and grabbed three plates preparing the food for them. "Enjoy." He put a plate in front of the two. Each had cooked chicken with green orange rice.

"What's with the rice?"Carlos poked at it with his fork.

"It's broccoli and cheese rice. Had to make it from scratch. It's good though, try some."

Carlos took in a fork full. His face contorted in different expression as he tried to conclude whether he liked it or not. It changed from reluctance to pleasure. He swallowed. "Oh my god! That's so good!"

Knight ate some with his chicken. "Oh my god, that _is_ good."

Logan had a half-hearted smile as he took a bite of his food, taking a seat right next to Knight. "Thanks, but I'm not that good."

"Are you kidding? You could run your own restaurant. This food is amazing!"

Logan quickly shook his head. "You're exaggerating."

It was Knight's turn to shake his head.

"My cooking isn't that good."

Knight again shook his head at Logan's attempts to put himself down. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Logan looked at him, then at his food. He played with it, a frown plastered on his face. "I taught myself. Since I can remember. My mom… _left _when I was eight. I did the cooking after that. My dad really wasn't around, and when he was he was too drunk to even stand, so I cooked dinner for myself."

Knight felt guilty looking at Logan. He looked utterly depressed for telling them that, and Carlos actually stopped inhaling his food to look at Logan. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring that up." He didn't know it was that bad. Carlos couldn't get much information on when Logan was younger, because those files were sealed and the only copy was in a police station somewhere.

Logan tried to reassure them with a small smile. "It's ok. Um… exactly how are you going to help me with the 'theft' and all?"

Now Knight felt even guiltier. It obviously wasn't ok by the way he changed the subject so quickly. Knight did his best to ignore his feeling. "Well, now that you ask, the man who paid us to frame you is Alexander Brenan. He owns Brenan Technology. How are we going to fix this? Well, we're going to pin the theft on him and show people that he framed you so you would take the fall and he could 'keep' the bracelet." Knight was going to tell them later, but he's been thinking of how to help Logan since he treated his gunshot wound.

"Logan."

The two turned to Carlos who already finished his food and was looking at Logan intently.

"Yeah?"

"Your food was amazing."

"Thanks."

"Now give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

"Just give it." Logan slowly pulled out his phone and gave it to Carlos. He smiled then walked over to his computers.

"What is he going to do to my phone?" Logan said eating and looking at Knight.

"I think I have an idea," he said, putting a fork full of chicken in his mouth, "but it's not gonna be pretty. You might wanna look away and ignored all the noise."

"Why?"

"He's gonna add a scrambler to your phone so the police, or anyone else, can't track it when it's on. But the process is … ugly to say the least."

Logan was about to speak, but stopped when he heard something break. "…I don't even want to look."

Knight laughed. "You don't want to; it's not a pretty sight." The rest of the late night dinner, Knight distracted Logan from Carlos tearing apart his phone and putting it back together with idle chatter.

"Done!" Carlos came back and slammed Logan's phone on the table. It looked perfectly alright. "Now you can use it and not have to worry about the Federales."

"Thanks." Logan put his phone back in his pocket with a yawn. "Well, let me just clean this up and I'll head back to bed," he said as he made a move to grab the three empty plates, but Knight stopped him.

"No, you go to bed. We'll clean up. It's the least we can do."

"But-"

"No buts, but yours in the bed."

"Ah-"

"Nah, go to bed."

"…ok. Night Carlos," Logan said deflated.

Carlos laughed at the major amount of flirting going on. "Night Logan."

Logan walked back to the guest loft and finally was able to go to sleep.

In the kitchen, Carlos was giving Knight a look as they cleaned up. Knight couldn't stand it and looked at Carlos. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

Logan woke up from his seven hour slumber to his phone blaring into his ears telling him someone was calling him. He groaned and moved his hand around aimlessly on the night stand, gripping air until he finally took a hold of his phone. He really couldn't think straight with it being so early, so he didn't look at who was calling him. He just answered it, putting it against his ear. "Hello?" Logan said groggily, still between the beautiful comforts of sleep and consciousness.

"_HELLO!"_ The angry voice boomed out of his phone, affectively waking him up. _"You've been missing for nearly three days and all you can say is hello!"_

Logan bolted up from the bed and ran to the loft. "Camille! How are you?" He said sheepishly.

"_How am I? Oh, let me check. One of my best friends of over ten years goes missing and supposedly stole some fancy piece of jewelry and now there's a manhunt out for his arrest! How do you think I am!"_

Logan ran into the loft and found Knight and Carlos sitting at the island eating cereal and laughing. When they saw the panic on his face, they changed from amused to concern. "Logan, what's wrong?" Knight walked over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"It's Camille!" He hissed out pointing at the phone.

"Camille?"Knight said in confusion, but then recognition hit him in the face. "Your roommate!"

"_Logan! Where the FUCK are you?"_ Camille shouted so loud that Logan had to move the phone away from his ear.

"I uh… que? No hablo Inglés ."

"_Cut the crap! Where are you?"_

"_Camille!" _Logan heard James' voice on the line.

"_What!"_

"_Did you reach him?"_

"_Yes!" _

Logan heard shuffling then a click. _"Logan, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _

James sighed._ "Good. Now where the fuck are you?"_

"_James?" _By now Logan put the phone on speaker. He sighed out in relief when he heard Jo's voice.

"Jo!"

They heard some more shuffling on the line then her voice. _"Logan?"_

"Yeah."

"_You know you can't use your phone, the cops can trace-"_

"My ass," Carlos butt in.

"_Carlos?"_

"Yeah, I put in a scrambler in Logan's phone so they can't trace it."

"_Who the fuck is Carlos!"_ Camille yelled.

Knight looked at Logan amused. "She swears a lot."

Logan chuckled and smiled at Knight. "Only when she's angry."

"_I'm not angry! I'm PISSED!" _

"_Knight? I assume you can hear me?"_

"Yeah, Jo."

"_I'm going to bring them."_

"Are you sure we can trust them?"

"_Yes. James is my boyfriend and they're both best friends with Logan. We can trust them. They would never do anything to hurt Logan."_

Knight looked at Logan; he was giving him pleading eyes. Knight reluctantly nodded. "Ok, we'll see you in a few." Logan hung up the phone and Knight looked at him. "Are you sure we can trust them?

Logan nodded furiously. "I've known those two nearly me entire life, since before my dad-" Logan cut himself off the second he mentioned his father.

Knight chose to ignore the father subject. "Ok, if they're your friends and you trust them completely-"

"With my life."

"-then they're my friends too."

Logan smiled and pulled Knight into a hug. Knight was caught off guard, but after his initial shock, returned the hug.

"Thank you," Logan mumbled into Knight's chest.

"Sure… for what exactly?"

Logan was going to answer, but closed his mouth when there was a torrent of knocking on the door. Logan pulled away from the hug as Carlos answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Car-"

"Don't care."

Camille pushed him aside and barged into the loft with James and Jo right behind him. Carlos closed the door and mumbled, "I'm not answering the door anymore."

"How'd you get here so fas-OW!"

Logan was going to question his friends on how they arrived so quickly, but in the middle of his sentence Camille decided to slap him in the face, and then James followed by punching him in the shoulder. Logan rubbed his cheek and grabbed his shoulder, already feeling the bruises set in. "…ow, that hur-"Logan was cut off again when James and Camille embraced him tightly in a group hug.

Carlos leaned over and whispered to Knight. "Wow, tough love right there." Knight chuckled.

Camille and James pulled away from the hug, Camille tearing up. "What the crap happened? And who are they?" She glared at Carlos and Knight.

"First, how did you guys get here so fast?"

She huffed out a breath. "We were nearby when I called you."

"Ok, I'll tell you guys. Let's just go sit down first," he said, leading them over to the couch.

Knight, Jo, and Carlos took seats at the island in the kitchen as Logan explained everything to his two best friends. Both Knight and Carlos resumed eating there breakfast.

"Were you followed?" Knight questioned Jo.

Jo grabbed an apple from the bowl in the center of the island, took a bite and then spoke. "Yeah, two undercover cops were tailing us when we left the house earlier. Lost them easy though."

"Whose car did you take?"

"Mine."

"WHAT!"

The three turned to Logan and his friends to see James stalk his way over to them with an intense glare, pointing at Kendall and Carlos. Both Jo and Logan ran to do interference. Jo grabbed him by the shoulder and Logan did his best to push back his muscled friend by the chest.

"Let me at them!"

"Can't," Logan said in a struggled voice as he made James take a step back by his force on his chest.

"Why not! They're the reason the cops are after you!"

Knight looked at Logan. "You didn't tell him?"

Logan turned his head slightly and huffed at Knight. "Well, he really didn't give me a chance to. Jam, stop this!"

"No!

"Stop this or I'm cutting you off for a month."

James froze in spot when Jo spoke. He turned his head and stared at her suspiciously. "You wouldn't?"

"I would."

James stopped moving, but continued his glare at the other two.

Logan sighed. "They want to help now."

"Why?" Camille walked over and stared at Kendall and Carlos suspiciously.

"Because they double crossed us, and they tried to kill me." He stopped and smiled at Logan who smiled brightly as he caught Kendall's eyes. "But, thanks to Logie and his medical know-how, he saved me and my arm."

Without saying a word Camille walked to Kendall and Carlos, and slapped them both hard.

Carlos grabbed his cheek. "…OW!"

Camille looked at the two and huffed, "You ever try and mess with my best friend again and I will do a lot more than just a slap. Understand?"

The two nodded as their cheeks turned red.

Camille smiled and turned around. "Ok then. We're in."

"In what?" Logan knew what she meant, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Me and James are going to help get you unframed."

"How can a girl with wavy hair and a really conceited guy help?"

"Hey!" James said pouting. "I'm not that conceited."

"Mirror," Logan said plainly.

"Ooh! Where?" James looked around the loft for a mirror to check if his hair was perfect.

Camille shook her head, but gave Logan a look. "I don't care. You're our best friend. No matter what you say, we're going to help. Got it?"

"…got it."

* * *

_Before I forget. This story is going to be a Kogan, but it won't go into the m-rated section at all. The most gory or sexual things are little. You already saw the goriest thing: Knight gettting shot. That's about it and one other time when they talk about sex, but that's it. Hope ya'll liked it! Might be posting another story on here later today. That one though, is not goign to be updated constantly, more of an every now and then. I'm still workign on the prequel so that's keeping me busy. Like always thanks for squoctobird and her amzing editing skills! Hope your week gets better girl! Till next time!_


	7. The Evil Man in Black

_New chapter! Some Kogan action goes on!_

* * *

**The Evil Man in Black**

"I'm so confused. How do you know them? How did you find Logan? What exactly do you do?" James was hoarding Jo with questions she knew she had to answer, whether she wanted to or not. Jo was sitting next to him while Camille was sitting in the arms chair. Both James and Camille were waiting for her answer. Jo looked down at James' hand; she moved hers and interlocked their fingers, smiling when James gave it a reassuring squeeze.

With relief and a new found strength, she could finally tell the two about her life. She had always found it odd that she and James have been only dating for months and yet she grew so close to them. At first she did it for fun; to date a hot looking guy, thinking he would be great in bed. (He was, but that's beside the point.) But, now- now her feelings for him were real and deep, and the relationships with Logan and Camille had both flourished into friendships she never wanted to get rid.

Normally, she would do her best to get close to them, but not emotionally. Yet, somehow, these three wormed into her comfort zone. And she did not regret that, not one bit.

"I know them because they're my friends. I found Logan, because he found them. They were able to knock him out and called me because I have more… _experience_ with kidnapping. I know more, because like them, I'm a thief. I've been one for eight years. I met Knight and Carlos during a heist two years ago, dated Knight for bit-"

"WHAT?" James shouted out in angered surprise.

Jo put her hands up defensively. "Kendall and me were through for awhile after I met you, James. Plus, you don't have to worry about him."

James eyed her. "Why?"

"Well, I only have eyes for this one guy." Her lips turned into a small grin. "He's tall, tan, and has amazing hair. Anyways, Knight's gay."

James' demeanor changed mischievously. "Oh, he's gay, is he?" James said with a smirk plastered on his meticulously pampered face.

Camille looked at him in bewilderment, until she understood why he was smiling like a cheshire.

"What's his type?"

Jo's grin switched to a smirk when she thought of Logan and his appearance.

"Short, brown hair, brown eyes, nice, caring."

Jo didn't speak those words, neither did James nor Camille. That was when the three noticed Carlos sitting in the other recliner staring, and smiling.

"And has a name that starts with the letter L."

"So he?"

"Yeah, but doesn't know it yet."

"What?"

"I grew up with the chief of police as my dad. I picked up things, like how to read people. And Knight tends to ignore his feelings. It took him months to figure out he was gay, and by then I've known for two whole months." He paused. "and from what I can tell Logan likes him too."

"Likes who too?"

All four jumped when they heard Logan's voice behind them. They saw Logan walk out of the bathroom. The four looked at each other then back at him.

"As friends!" Jo blurted out. "We were just reassuring Carlos here, that you like him and Knight as friends."

"Yeah, I was a little scared that you were still angry at us."

Logan nodded in understanding of where Carlos insecurity was coming from. "You don't have to be. I'm over it, and I do consider the two of you as my friends." He started walking to Knight's room. "I'm going to check on him and re-bandage the gunshot."

* * *

Knight was sitting at his desk in his room thinking. That's all he's been doing for the past three hours since James and Camille arrived. He wasn't thinking about anything random, no, he was thinking of the new heist to clear Logan and throw Brenan into prison. He rubbed his shoulder, the pain slowly returning into a dull ache all around the point of impact on his bicep.

Sighing, he grabbed the bottle of heavy duty Advil, it wasn't as strong as he would like it to be, but it sufficed. Swinging around in the rollie chair, he gazed out the large window on the other side of the room. Standing, he led his way to the dresser that was right under the large glass wall of the room called a window. Looking out it he could see down the street of old downtown.

He loved coming here as a kid. His mom, little sister and him would always come here on weekends with what little money they could scrounge up that week and eat ice cream.

That's why Knight did what he did. He became a thief for his family, to give them a life worth living. That's why the money was an important thing for him. Yes, he kept his share, but most of what they made, Carlos transferred to his mom and little sister. Carlos knew about the situation. He's known about is since they joined up, and it didn't bother him in the slightest. Now, thanks to them, his mom and little sister were living happily in California.

And what made it better was that his little twelve year old sister was found by an agent there, and has been acting in small roles and commercials ever since. He couldn't be happier and his mom finally got to do what she always wanted to do: Be an elementary school teacher. Back when she lived in town, she didn't have the time or money to become one, so instead, she was stuck as a fulltime waitress. Now, thanks to Knight, she finally got to do what she dreamed of since she was a little girl.

The only downside is that they don't know what he does for a living. Instead they think he's a reporter for _The Consorted. _But oddly enough Knight was grateful for that.

If he didn't do what he did, the he would have never met Logan, but thinking that only confused the blond. Sighing in frustration, he sat on the edge of his bed. He still couldn't really understand the complexity of his feelings towards Logan. He's never felt like this before, and it scared him. Yes, he's had crushes before, but never something this strong and different. When they first made eye contact, Knight knew that Logan would be his downfall to his old emotionally inept persona.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He called his twelve year old sister for advice. It's odd for a twenty three year old to call his little sister for dating advice, over a boy nonetheless, but she was surprisingly mature for her age.

"_Where's my dinosaur chicken nugget!"_

…well, most of the time. "Katie?"

"_Big brother! Hey! You haven't called in like two weeks."_

"Yeah, sorry, works been hectic."

"_Oh, well, suck it up. How've you been? You still coming over for the summer?"_

"I've been better, yeah. I promised you and mom I would."

"_Is everything ok?"_

Knight could hear the concern in her voice. "Yeah, just banged my shoulder."

"_How?"_

"Motorcycle accident."

He heard a quick intake of breath_. "Numbskull, are you ok? Is anything broken? I said dinosaur chicken nuggets! Are you in any pain?"_

Knight chuckled at his little sister's antics. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I just wanted to call you for advice."

"_Ohh, so what's his name?"_

Knight's eyes bulged out. He told his mom and Katie that he was gay right when he came to terms with it. His mom fully supported him, but according to Katie, they've both known for over a year.

What makes you assume it's a guy?"

"_Well isn't it?"_

"…shut up."

He heard her laugh through the phone. _"So what can I do for you big brother?"_

Knight sighed as he flopped onto the bed. "It's just I don't know what I feel towards him. I've had crushed before, but I've never felt so… conflicted about them before."

The line was silent for a minute. _"Have you been on dates with guys since you came out?"_

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"_Gives me a sense of your experience with dating."_

Knight closed his eyes, as he forced the words out of his mouth. "Yes."

"_Have you been in a relationship with any?"_

"Yes."

"_What's the longest?"_

"A month."

"_Have you had sex yet?"_

"KATIE!"

"_What?_

"You're twelve! You shouldn't be asking those types of questions."

"_Just answer the question."_

Knight groaned. "Yes."

"_Top or bottom?"_

"KATIE!"

"_Just answer the question, numbskull."_

"…top. What does that have to with the guy I think I like?"

"_It doesn't, just wanted to know."_

"_Katie!"_

He heard her laugh._ "Just follow your heart big brother. Bye."_

Before he could yell at her, she hung up. Knight groaned and closed his eyes.

Knight sat up when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

A second later, Logan walked in with the first aid kit. He showed Knight it, and smiled. "Time to change the bandages."

"Ok."

Logan sat next to Knight and laid the kit next to him. "Shirt." Logan demanded, grabbing the helm of Knight's shirt and pulling it over Knight's head carefully. Logan did his best to ignore the toned chest in front of him and re-bandage the wound.

Knight didn't know what to look at, Logan or his hands. Either one entrance him.

"Are you in any pain?"

Knight was snapped from his gaze to Logan's voice. "No, I took some more pain killers, like twenty minutes ago."

Logan nodded and inspected the wound. "Stitches stayed in place. Just don't do anything physically demanding, that might force them to reopen."

Knight nodded and watched as Logan re-bandaged the wound. Once he finished, he stared at Knight in the eyes intensely. Knight never faltered under the intense gaze Logan was giving him, but he knew he wanted to say something.

"Thank you," Logan blurted out.

"For what?"

"Everything?"

Knight gave him a confused look that pushed him to further explain.

"Thank you for everything you've done, and will do for me. You didn't' have to, you could have just turned me into the cops for the theft, but you never did."

Knight smiled, but couldn't help the chuckle escape from his mouth. "That is so ironic." The confused look on Logan's face made him explain. "It's just so ironic because yes, I'm helping you clear your name, but I was also the reason the cops are after you. You're thanking me even though I'm the reason for all your problems." Knight couldn't help, but start laughing at the situation. When Logan finally understood what he meant, he joined in the laugher. They laughed so hard that they both fell onto the bed.

Knight was the first to start to recover, and also the first to notice the lack of space between them. They were both on their sides facing each other; Knight still shirtless. Logan started to sober up, but had his eyes closed, not notice the closeness yet.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" he said, eyes still shut.

"Open your eyes."

Logan's eyes slowly fluttered open and couldn't help, but smile when he looked into Knights deep green eyes. "Hi."

"Hey." Knight didn't know where the sudden burst of courage came from or what he was doing, but the next thing he knew he leaned in for a kiss.

Logan's eyes widened for a second before they lidded halfway and followed Knight's movements, and leaned in. Logan placed his right hand on Knights chest as they inched close, only mere inches from each other.

Logan could feel Knight's muscles flex under his touch as they inched closer. The tension changed in seconds from carefree amusement to a thick heavy lust that could be cut by a knife.

They were so close now that they could feel each other's breath against there lips. Both almost there, almost to the point of no turning back.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Knight's phone rang. The sudden noise broke the two out of there trances. The ringing of the phone finally registered in their minds. The two sat up and Knight grabbed his phone, next to the first aid kit, and answered it. "What!" He said angrily as the moment was ruined; Knight was finally going to find out just how deep his feelings were.

"_You can watch the hostility."_

Knight grew even angrier, forgetting to put back on a shirt. "What do you want?" Knight growled out.

"_We need to meet up. So we can discuss your payment and the bracelet."_

The two got off the bed and Logan was concerned with how Knight was so angry. "Who is it?" he whispered to Knight. Knight mouthed Brenan and Logan's eyes widened.

"_You really don't have a choice."_

"Like hell I do."

"_If we don't talk face to face I will have to use __**it**__."_

Knight narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"_I have proof that shows that you and Mr. Mitchell stole the bracelet."_

Knight scoffed, he knew Brenan was bluffing. "Like hell you do." Walking out of the room with Logan on his tail, they walked to the living room.

At first the others were giving the two knowing smirks, but changed when they saw their expressions. Knight pointed at Carlos, his computer, and then his phone.

Carlos knew what that meant. He walked to the computers and rapidly started to press the keys, his hands flying across the keyboard.

Everyone followed Knight who walked behind Carlos and watched him… do something on the computer. He never really understood the technological part of being a thief, he had Carlos for that. Carlos looked at Knight and nodded. Knight returned the gesture and shoved everyone on the other side of the screens.

"Mr. Brenan." Knight almost growled out. He was looking at the screen, because right in front of him was a middle aged white man with black hair sitting in an office.

"_Oh, Knight. I see your people found me."_

"I'll say it again, what do you want?"

"_Even though I don't want to repeat myself I will. I want the bracelet and that boy in prison for its theft."_

"Why do you want him to take the fall for it?"

"_It's none of your concern, but if you must know. I don't, a… __**friend**__ of mine does."_

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"_I will not divulge that. But, do we have a deal?"_

Knight looked at Logan and their eyes locked for several seconds. He grinned at Logan and who returned it, then Knight looked at the screen with a scowl.

"Deals off."

"_You'l-"_

Knight pressed a key and the video call was cut off. The room was silent and only broken when Logan walked over and pulled Knight in another hug.

Logan didn't know why, but he liked giving hugs to Knight. When he did, he never wanted to let go. Those arms made his feel safer than the day he moved out from his dads when he turned eighteen. He tightened the hug the second Knight hesitated. Logan was feeling something he hasn't felt in a very long time. He's had crushes before, but they've always been more of a physical lusting than anything else. Yet, with Knight, he knew he shouldn't feel this towards the man that framed him for a theft and flipped his world upside down in a matter of days, but he did. Logan felt more than just a physical attraction. Even though, yes, Knight was definitely something else, but it wasn't that. Logan started to want to be near Knight twenty-four seven. Why? He truly didn't know.

Knight was caught off guard when Logan pulled him into another hug. His arms, around Logan, but hovering. The second he did that Logan pulled flush against him. Knight didn't understand what he was feeling, but there was one thing he knew. He liked it, even if it terrified him.

Knight returned the hug just as tightly, as he laid his chin on Logan's head. Knight put his arms around Logan's waist, as Logan put them around his neck.

"Thank you."

It took Knight a second until he realized what that 'thank you' meant. Knight couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. "It's still ironic."

Logan moved his head from resting on Knight's shoulder into his chest. He couldn't help but laugh. Knight was right, it was still ironic.

* * *

_I hate myself a little for ruining the moment bewteen the two, but I can't let them get together so quickly._

_Ok, next chapter shit goes down! Not like, more Kogan action, but something bad happens with Logan. _


	8. Caught by the Blue People

**Caught by the Blue People**

"Knight?" Logan wanted to ask Knight something. So he took a seat next to him on the couch. They just had a late lunch and were resting in the living room, after the odd morning.

"Yeah?" Knight turned to look at Logan instead of the TV.

"It's been five days since this started.

Knight nodded his head. Not sure what Logan was getting at. "Yeah."

Carlos was currently putting scramblers into everyone else's phones. Jo and James were talking and cuddling, while Camille was watching TV in one of the recliners.

Logan and Knight were on the couch next to James and Jo, but were sitting so close that there sides were touching, even though there was enough space left on the couch to leave a small opening.

"I need my things."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"I can handle myself. I nearly beat you until Carlos tazered me."

"Still, it's dangerous for you out there right now."

"Please?" Logan grabbed him by the arm.

"Are you giving me the puppy dog eyes?"

"Depends, is it working?"

"N-no." Knight stuttered out. He was lying, it was working.

"Please?" What if I take Jam and Jo?"

"…f-fine, just stop with the eyes. And what's with calling James, Jam? Is that like a nickname or something?"

Logan released his grip on Knight's arm. "Yeah. We've known each other pretty much out entire lives. When I first met James I couldn't pronounce 'James' correctly. So one day sense his name was so close to the jelly topping I named him after it. After that it stuck between the three of us. James answers to it, and Camille and I call him that." Logan cleared his throat. "Jo, Jam!"

They both looked at him, broken out of there trance from one another, and looked at Logan. "Can you guys come with me to the house to get some extra clothes and other things I need. We can get yours and Camille's clothes too since we might be here for a while."

James and Jo stood up and Jo looked at him.

"You need to stay here. It's not safe with all the cops looking out for you."

"I really need to go outside."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because I'm getting stur crazy in here!" He took in a deep breath. "I've been locked in this apartment for the past five days. I can't handle it anymore. If I spend one more day in here I think I'm going to slit someone's throat."

Jo gave Knight a questioning look, and he reluctantly nodded. "We'll go, but we're dropping you off at that park a few blocks away. They have cops watching the house. We'll put you on a video call with James so you can look at what you need."

Logan nodded.

"Done!" Everyone turned to Carlos with three phones in his palms.

"My phone!" James squealed and grabbed it. "I'm so sorry he violated you."

"Do you care more about your phone than Jo?"

"…no?"

"He hesitated!" Carlos laughed out.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Come on James, Logan." The two followed her out of the loft.

Carlos started walking to his room. "I'm gonna take a nap."

Knight made a noise of acknowledgement and returned his focus back at the TV. He had trouble though, because he could feel Camille's eyes boring into the side of his head. He sighed, muted the TV, and looked at her. "Yes, Camille?"

She never let her gaze falter. "What are your intentions?"

"What?"

"What are your intentions with Logan?"

Knight was taken aback by Camille's question. For once, he really didn't know what his intentions were. He was still trying to figure them out himself. "That's a really loaded question." She motioned for him to continue. "Firstly, I'm going to help clear his name." He took in a deep breath. "And secondly, I hope we can become friends. Thirdly… I don't know." He noticed her gaze softened. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself to be honest with you."

She looked at completely emotionless, then took in a deep breath. "Whatever you do, don't hurt him. He's been through a lot in his life. He doesn't need any more dead weight on his shoulders then he already has."

"I don't want to. I just need to figure out what I'm feeling."

* * *

"Soo." James looked at Logan from the passenger seat with a look.

"So?" Logan wasn't sure what James was trying to insinuate.

"You and Knight huh?"

Logan gave him a look as if was crazy. "What?"

"Don't play dumb. We know something's going on." Jo said, driving down a street in close proximity to their house.

"There's nothing going on between us." He did his best to ignore their pointed looks by staring out the window.

"Then what about that really intimate looking hug from earlier? That didn't look like nothing."

"I just gave him a hug. Oh, look, we're here." Logan got out of the car and into the park parking lot once Jo stopped the car. He looked at James from the window.

"We're going to talk about this."

"No we're not. Once you get to the house, video call me so I can tell you what I need."

James nodded with a defeated sigh. He knew Logan can put things off for a long ass time if he wanted too. It took him and Camille, years, literally years, to find out the situation with Logan and his family. "Ok, see you in a bit."

"Bye." Logan walked over and took a seat on a swing set and waited for James to call him once they get to the house.

* * *

"Wow."

"What?" James questioned once they pulled into the driveway of the house.

"I guess they put more tails, because we lost them earlier. There was only one before. Now there are two." She was looking at the rearview mirror. There were two cars parked across the street. Two guys in each, and all of them were staring at the couple intensely. "Pretend not to notice them." She looked at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled at her. "Ok."

They both got out of Jo's car and made their way up the stairs and onto the porch.

James grabbed his phone out of his pocket as he opened the door, and called Logan, who answered at the first ring.

"I'm going to get some of Camille's things."

_"Put it in a school bag, so the cops out in front think you're going to school." _Logan said, through the phone.

Jo chuckled at his urgency. "Ok."

The two of them walked upstairs. Jo going to Camille's room and James going to Logan's. James walked into the room on the left side of him and grabbed Logan's messenger bag off the desk and threw all of Logan's school work on to the table.

James grabbed his phone from his shirt pocket. "What do you need other than clothes?"

Logan took a minute to think. _"A book or two to keep me preoccupied."_

"I know someone who can occupy your time." James said smirking.

_"I told you, we are not talking about that."_

"We will sooner or later."

_"Just get me some books and my medication, the Topamax."_

James stopped in his tracks and looked at Logan through the phone, concerned. "Do you think you need to take them again?"

Logan sighed. _"No, but being a wanted felon isn't really helping me, bring my inhaler too."_

"Ok."

Logan was diagnosed with PTSD from all the crap his father and his _work_ did to him. For a very long time he took medication for it, Topamax. It helped significantly, but ever since he moved out, and in with his friends, he hasn't needed them.

James walked into Logan's bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the bottle of pills and the asthma inhaler from there, and then grabbed an extra tooth brush.

He walked back into the room and to the dresser. He stuffed enough clothes into the bag for two weeks. Once he was done he looked at Logan on the phone. "I'm gonna go pack my things now."

* * *

"Ok." Logan said as he walked down the park trail. When James called him he started walking around the train in the park. "Oh, get those weird diet brownies you have in the kitchen, they're good.

_"So you're the one eating those!"_

Logan laughed. "They're good."

_"You owe me a box of them when we get down with this shit."_

Logan started to laugh again. Then the next thing he knew, his ass was sore from falling on the ground. More exactly, pushed. He groaned and looked around for his phone. He saw it hiding near a trash can. "Not again."

"I'm very sorry sir."

Logan looked at whoever he bumped into and gasped. It was a police officer. "Shit." Logan muttered only loud enough for himself to hear.

The two got off the ground and dusted themselves off. The police officer gave Logan a smile.

"It's ok."

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Logan inwardly sighed with relief. It seemed like the cop did not recognize him, so that was a plus.

"Jerry! You ok!"

The two turned and saw a red haired woman in a police uniform jog up to them. The man, now presumed Jerry laughed and waver her worried away. "Yeah, just bumped into each other."

She walked up to them, giving Jerry a once over before she smiled. She turned to Logan, but the smile fell when she looked at him and was replaced with confusion. But as if a light bulb popped up, she realized who Logan was. And before he even had a chance of thinking about running she had a gun pulled on him.

Both Jerry and Logan were shocked. Logan couldn't help, but think of his old life. He did his best to shake it off, because it wasn't the best time thinking about that. But the gun in his face wasn't helping.

"Charlotte, what are you doing?"

"He's Logan Mitchell."

The shock of realization spread across his face. "Oh."

* * *

"JO!" James rushed to Camille's room with the two back packs hanging on his shoulders. "Emergency!"

James heard when Logan dropped his phone and it was angled just right so he could see Logan and the two police officers.

"What is it?" Jo zipped up the backpack quickly, because of the way James was freaking out.

"Cops! Logan! Park!" James said frantically showing her his phone and the video call with Logan being handcuffed and dragged away. "We have to go!" James ran out of the room.

"Wait!"

James popped his head back in the room. "What!"

"Isn't Logan working on some science project for school?"James nodded. "Get it, to play that we're going to school."

James ran out of the room and back to Logan's as Jo practically ran down the stairs to the living room. She grabbed one of Logan's books off the coffee table. She's seen him reading it for the past two weeks and knew he would want it.

James came down the stairs, practically falling down them with a paper machete replica of Venus.

"Art?"

James nodded. They quickly, but calmly walked outside and got into her car. They drove in silence ignoring the tails following them to the park. They made it to the light in front of the park just in time to see the cop car with Logan in it, drive away.

"Logan."

"…crap."

* * *

Logan was still in slight shock from having a gun pointed in his face. Normally that wouldn't faze him anymore, but not being in that world anymore for the past two years put him in a false sense of security.

He looked up and saw the cops talking animatedly back and forth. He really couldn't tell what they were saying. He was still silently panicking.

The cold hard steel of the cuffs, oh how he loathed them. But after being put in so many he easily could bend himself and put them in front of him to make escaping easier, but he knew that wouldn't help him right now. All the tricks he could use to easily escape he could use, but wouldn't ,if he did it, would just worsen the case the police have on him, and he really didn't need that. He needed to get out of here, but legally.

He groaned as he laid his head against the window. Staring at the pedestrians as they zoomed by in the city as he was heading to the police stations. But they it hit him, Knight. He promised Logan he would do anything to help clear his name. Even probably break him out, but he knew the consequences. So if he tried that he'd probably make it look more like a kidnapping.

"We're here, asswipe."

Logan looked at the women with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him with a scowl. "You're going to jail for a long time. Now you won't be getting to sale the bracelet and live it up in some country you can't be extradited from."

Logan looked at her emotionless. She was so wrong on that account. Then it hit him, if his friends what will molts likely break him out, he really didn't have to go through so many ramifications while there. "Details, details." Logan said, with a bored annoyed tone looking away from her. He heard Officer Jerry attempting to stifle his laughter. "Are you going to bore me to death with your thieves are bad monologue or are we going in their?" Logan said, gesturing at the police station.

The women had a deep angry frown on her face, and Jerry couldn't hold back his laughter. He knew that what he was saying could get him in trouble, but he didn't care.

He knew his friend would get him out, one way or another. But that's what worried him, he knew it would have to be 'or another'.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. Some unforeseen changes happened this past week that made the wair a little longer. But, no worries, I'm still going to update this story._

_Ok, um other stuff I need to tell you... I'm working on the prequel, but that won't be up anytime this month. Still have a long ways to go wtih that one. Oh! I realized I like using flashbacks a lot, like a lot. So sorry if that get's annoying, but when I'm a little stuck I add stuff from their past to make it flow better. Not on this story, there's maybe talk about their pasts, but I don't think there is any flashbacks in this one. But like in my other stories there is._


	9. Breaking out the Brunet

**Breaking out the Brunet**

James and Jo hurried into the third floor hallway down to the loft. They walked in to find Carlos on the computer, Camille watching TV, and Knight eating some of the only food they had in the place after eating all of the leftovers from when Logan cooked a late dinner: cereal. Carlos and Camille got up from what they were doing and helped place all the backpacks of clothes in the living room.

Knight was the first to break the silence. "Where's Logan?"

The looks James and Jo exchanged only increased how worried he already was.

"The cops got him."

"WHAT?" Camille yelled out in shock.

James nodded. "We dropped him off at the park like we planned, but he ran into some cops and they arrested him before we got back there."

Carlos ran over to his computers to see if he can find anything on where Logan was being held at. Camille leaned against the counter covering her mouth, trying to hold back the angry tears.

Knight stood there for a second before he spoke. "I'm going to my room." He walked to the door and closed it quietly.

His tone freaked out everyone except for Carlos. It was far to calm for their liking.

"Why's he so calm about this?" James was agitated that the news on Logan didn't seem to faze him. He looked at Carlos and couldn't help but grow even more agitated when he noticed that Carlos was smiling.

"That's how he show's that he cares."

"What?"

"I've known him long enough that I can read him like a book. If he's angry or feels anything negative he does his best to hide it."

"Why?"

Carlos looked at the others and sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Knight paced back and forth in his room, running his hands through his hair angrily. Logan being captured did not help him with whatever he was feeling for him.

He sat on the bed, looking out the window. Slowly his gaze went to his arm and then to the stitches. If Logan didn't help him he would have been put in more danger then he already was. Knight knew that he didn't know a lot about Logan, but he knew he wanted to know more about him.

He got off the bed and walked back to the living room. When he walked in everyone looked at him. He gave them a reassuring a smile. "Let's go break out Logie."

* * *

Logan looked around in the cell he was in. It wasn't his own personal one like he thought he would have. It was more like a mall jail. A bunch of thug and gangster looking people were in there with him.

He hated it, not being held against his will, he was used to that, but being around all these people that reminded him of his father and what he did.

Logan kneeled down against the wall and shut his eyes. Hoping that, that will somehow help.

"Hey, kid."

Logan opened his eyes to see two buff guys staring down at him. "Yes?" Logan said with a tone mixed with anger, fear, and even, cockiness.

"Why you here? Steal some baby food?" The one on his right said, causing the other imbecile to laugh.

"No, I 'stole' the bracelet that belonged to Edithorian." He stated a matter of factly.

"Holy shit." One of the thugs said. "You were the one that beat up all those security guards and cops?"

"Yes."

One of the thugs took a step back, afraid of Logan, but the other didn't seem to care. "I run things in here, got it?" He said, menacingly.

Logan looked at him before shrugging and standing up. "Don't care." He said, walking over to one of the empty cots.

He nearly sat on it, but stopped when he felt a strong, rough hand on his shoulder; Logan couldn't help but react on his reflexes. He grabbed the hand and turned; bending it in a way to make the man shout in pain and fall to his knees. "What?" Logan spoke disinteresting**.**

The man looked up at him in disbeliefed pain. "N-nothing."

Logan nodded and released his grip on the man's hand. He laid down on the cot and stared up at the ceiling. He was amazed by how he was able to keep his calm under all that pressure, things that reminded him of a past he did not want to remember at all. Yet, the way he acted was his first clue that he could easily readjust back to that kind of life, and he hated himself for that. He never wanted the life his father gave him, but being thrown back into it, his body acted as if he never left it. He let out a shuttering breath letting a single tear fall, before he forced himself to take in a calming breath.

"Mitchell."

Logan sat up when he heard an officer call out for him. The man jerked his head telling Logan to follow him up to the closed cell door. Logan didn't have to be told at all on what the procedure was. He put his hands in the hole of in the bars of the cell and the police officer placed the handcuffs on him. Taking a step back the cell door buzzed and slid open.

The police officer not so gently pulled Logan out by his shoulder and proceeded by jerking him threw the precinct halls and into an empty interrogation room. The man handcuffed Logan to the table and left. Leaving Logan with nothing but his thoughts.

Taking this chance to figure things out, he looked around the room. It was pretty standard: a clock on the wall, bars covering the large paned window, the one way mirror on the other side of the room, an extra chair in the corner, and a small security camera in the other.

Logan sat alone in the interrogation room for ten minutes until someone finally barged into the room. Slightly startling Logan as the man took a seat across from him. He had a file in his hand and was going through it. Which perplexed Logan.

His medical, and surprisingly criminal records were sealed. No one could read it, unless James' uncle who was part of the CIA gave permission.

When Logan turned eighteen and moved out, him and James were able to convince James' uncle to seal the records. The only reason it worked was, because, like them, James' uncle knew everything that happened to Logan wasn't under his control. So he sealed it and the only copy that was left James' uncle had.

"Logan Mitchell." The investigator said snapping Logan out of his confused thoughts. "Twenty- one, currently living with Camille Roberts and James Diamond for three years." The tone in his voice couldn't be interpreted by Logan. It was either between asking a question or stating facts. Logan looked at him and nodded. The man continued, "Multiple visits to the hospital up until you were eighteen with 'accidental' injuries caused by doors, falling downstairs, tripping, and things of that nature. Diagnosed with PTSD at the age eleven."

Logan took in a shuddering breath as the man in front of him was talking about a past he cared not remember.

"Took up karate when you were fourteen. Your father, known ties to gangs. He's the right hand man of _The Elected_ back where you grew up in Texas. And your mother." He paused as he saw Logan close his eyes, attempting to calm himself. "Your mother, she d-"

"I object!"

Logan's jaw dropped when he saw who just barged into the interrogation room. _'…Carlos?' _Logan couldn't speak at the moment with what he was seeing.

Carlos walked in and closed the door. He stood there in all his glory: a suit, tie, hair slicked back (even though there wasn't much to begin with), and a brief case in hand.

"Excuse me sir, but I am in the middle of an interrogation with-"

"My client."

"Your-"

"Client. Yes, I am his attorney."

"Aren't you a little young to be a lawyer?"

"Slander!"

"Excuse me?"

"I need time to deliberate with my client before you finish your interrogation."

"But-"

"Is it because I am _MEXICAN?_ Are you being racist," Carlos looked at the man's badge. "Detective Bonson? Do you want me to sue you for slander, harassment, and racism?"

Detective Bonson was taken aback by Carlos and his sudden dominating personality. "I'll just give you a minute." He said, standing up and left the room quickly.

Once the door closed Carlos sighed.

"Car-" Carlos cut him off by putting his hand up, telling him to shut up. Logan shut his mouth and watched as Carlos grabbed the extra chair in the corner and put it next to Logan; taking a seat. He calmly put his brief case on the table and opened it. Handing Logan a paper. Logan silently read it to himself.

**The cameras are recording everything you're doing. We're gonna break you out, it just has to look like kidnapping for your sake. Just follow Carlos' lead and let him do everything. ~Knight**

Logan looked up at Carlos and nodded as he gave back the note.

"How are they treating you baby?"

Logan was taken aback by the way Carlos spoke and what he called him, but then remembered he had to follow Carlos' lead for the 'kidnapping' to work.

"They're treating me alright, but I've been better… sweetie." Logan had to force the last part out. He could tell Carlos was finding this situation amusing, because he was trying his hardest to stifle his laughter.

Carlos striked a forced sexual grin. "Don't worry," He cupped Logan's face with his hands, and spoke in a voice that made Logan's spine shiver. "Once we settle this problem with the police, I'll treat you in a way no one else can."

The only thing Logan could do was nod, not trusting his mouth or he wouldn't be able to hold back the small moan that was caught in his voice. Carlos was just so… _'damn, Carlos.' _Then Carlos did something he never would have expected.

He kissed him.

Logan was in complete shock he froze as Carlos gave him a teeth clattering kiss. He pulled away and Logan was completely flustered. His cheeks burning from the amount of blush on his face, and his heart would not stop pounding in his chest. Then, that's when he noticed _his_ voice. Not Carlos', but Knights in his right ear.

"_Logan, I know this is a little weird, but please bare with us. James told me about your PTSD. Just take a calm breath. We're gonna get you out in a way so the cops think you're getting kidnapped. Ok?"_

"Ok." Logan's voice betrayed him. Going up an octave, possibly two.

Knight chuckled before answering back. "Good, I'm watching from a tablet that's connected to the cameras. You didn't expect that did you?" Logan vigorously shook his head. "Sorry, we were in a rush, and that was the only way we could think of to put in the ear bud."

Carlos cleared his throat and muttered, ""No it wasn't. I'm not even gay!"

The detective walked in before they could continue explaining the plan to Logan.

"I think that was enough time for you to deliberate with your client."

Carlos was saying something to the detective, but Logan wasn't listening. He was running the conversation from a second ago in his head. He couldn't have been mistaken in what he heard. The underlying tone of anger and jealousy in Knight's voice.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked over and saw a dart in his bicep and Carlos pointing a gun at him.

"Wha…" Logan trailed off as his upper body fell on the table when the tranquilizer took its full affect.

* * *

Carlos pointed the tranquilizer gun at the detective and said his lines. "Sorry, but someone very powerful needs him. Whether he wants to go or not." Carlos pulled the trigger and the dart hit the detective in his chest. He pulled it out, looked at Carlos, then fell to the floor unconscious.

Carlos put the gun back in the briefcase and took out a very large syringe looking gun with instant cement in it and quickly made his way to the door. He sealed the door shut just as police officers went to check on them because of the unusual noises coming from the room. They tried, but failed to enter the room.

"_You ready Carlos?"_

"Yeah, just need to take the bars off the window."

"_Ok, I'll be there in a bit."_

"Ok."

Carlos grabbed a drill gun from his briefcase and started to undrill the bars off the wall blocking their escape. He successfully removed the bars as the banging on the door increased enough for it to start cracking.

He opened the window to see Knight hanging there by a harness. "Here" He gave Carlos two harnesses. "Put one on Logan."

Carlos fumbled, but was able to put his on and quickly put the other on Logan.

Knight connected the two to the rigging and had Carlos and an unconscious Logan hanging out a twelve story window.

As Carlos pulled himself and Logan up to the ceiling, the police officers broke through the door.

Knight covered his face with the mask that he was using as a beanie and looked inside, before he made his way up. "Sorry, but our boss needs him."

* * *

Logan slowly started to wake up. His eyes fluttered open, taking him a second until he realized where he was. Back at the loft, more precisely, the room he was staying in.

"Ow." He grabbed his head and sat up in his bed.

"Logan." Knight said, getting up from the chair across the room. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts." Knight sighed from relief. "What exactly happened? And why did Carlos shoot me?

Knight laughed nervously and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. We just had to make it really convincing that we were taking you against your will so the cops wouldn't suspect a thing."

"Oh."

"Yeah…oh! Here." Knight grabbed Logan's phone from his pocket and gave it to him.

"Thanks."

Knight eyed him then put his hand on Logan's shoulder smiling a comforting smile. "I'm glad you're ok."

Logan smiled back. Truly feeling comforted by Knight's gesture. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day. Night Logie."

"Night."

* * *

_I wasn't sure I was goign to be able to put this story and the other one out on time. I was sick literally all week. I wasn't even on teh computer until yesterday. So everything you read on this one and on my other story I wrote all yesterday. By the time I finished it was midnight so I didn't have time to look over it. But I did that all this morning. But, sorry if there were any mistakes. I'm still drugged up on medicine so I'm sorry if you do see some mistakes._


	10. Pinning it on the man in Black

**Pinning it on the man in Black**

Logan woke up feeling completely refreshed, but at the same time utterly stressed. He snatched his phone from the nightstand and saw the bottle of pills with a note:

**I know you hated taking these as we grew up, but everyone was worried because the tranquilizer wasn't strong enough to knock you out for more than two hours. But you were out for an entire afternoon. When you woke up and talked to Knight you were out of it for nearly six hours. So now you're gonna have to suck it up and take them. 3 Camille**

Logan sighed as he opened the bottle of pills. He always hated taking his medication, made him feel like a crazy person. It always made him eerily calm and with a crazy boost of confidence. But from his friends, he didn't seem to act any differently. Grabbing the water bottle set near the pills he chugged down a pill. Standing up he realized he was in a change of pajamas: a black v-neck and sweatpants. He noticed another note near where the pills were set.

**P.S. Mark changed you in your pajamas. We tried to make Knight do it, but he didn't want to make it seem like he molested you or something. ;)**

Logan groaned as he threw away the notes in the trash can near the door. He walked out of the apartment and into the loft, and noticed it was still relatively early in the morning. The sun was still slowly rising above the building across the street.

He checked the fridge and found another note attached to the door.

**After we 'kidnapped' you Carlos wouldn't stop bugging me about your cooking. Something about me owing him one for the kiss thing… So! He made me fill our fridge with food so you can cook. If that's ok with you. Knight**

So far that was the only note to make him smile. The first one just proved to him he might need to get on his meds again, and the second one felt like he was violated by his best friend.

He opened the fridge and was surprised that it was filled to the brim. He grabbed everything he would need to make to have a breakfast for everyone.

It took him an hour, but just as he finished the last of the food, as if on cue, Knight and Carlos walked out of their rooms, and Camille, James, and Jo walked through the front door.

"Food!" Carlos ran to the table and couldn't help but drool at the pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and…

"Fruit parfait?" Knight sat down at the table eyeing the cups on the table filled with a breakfast/ dessert.

"His fruit parfait is amazing. Orgasm in the mouth." James sat down on one side of the table, grabbing one. Camille and Jo took a seat on either side of him. Carlos took a seat on the other side, and 'luckily' for Knight the last two open seats were right next to each other.

"What's fruit parfait?" Carlos ogled the cup, poking the insides with a spoon.

"Yogurt, granola, and berries." Logan answered, taking the last seat next to Knight.

Knight smiled at Logan, and Logan never hesitated in returning it with a grin just as big as a kids on Christmas morning.

"What's granola?"

"Just eat it Carlos." Knight said, taking a bite into the pancake on a plate in front of him. Logan went all out with the food. And by the time they all walked in he served everyone.

Eyeing the cup, Carlos shrugged and too a spoonful of the parfait into his mouth.

His face lit up just after the first bite. "This is amazing!"

"Thanks, but it's nothing special."

Knight got Logan's attention by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Stop that."

"W-what?" Logan was frightened by the intense look Knight was giving him.

"Stop bashing on yourself."

"I don't 'bash' on myself." Logan defended.

"Yes, you do." This past week anytime someone gives you a compliment you always turn it down by bashing on yourself. Stop it."

"…sorry. I can't help it." Logan broke his gaze away from Knight, seeing all their friends smirking. He already knew what those smirks were insinuating.

"It's ok, just, stop it."

"Ok."

"Good." Knights smile returned, which in turn did not make Logan's insides warm. Or give him butterflies in his stomach.

The two sat there staring at each other smiling until Camille not so subtly cleared her throat.

Knight turned to her, a slight glare pointed in her direction. Which only made her smirk widen. Knight ignored it, momentarily and turned back to Logan holding his cup of orange juice to toast. "To Logan! And his amazing breakfast!"

The group cheered and then started to eat the food that tasted as if a five star chef cooked it.

* * *

Logan walked out of the shower connected to the guest apartment he was staying at, at Knights building. Logan humming to himself as he had a towel wrapped around his waist and another he used to dry his hair. He took the towel out of his hair to yelp, seeing James, Camille and Jo waiting for him.

Using the towel he just used to dry his hair, he covered his midsection still felling naked. "Yes?" He squeaked out.

"We want to talk to you about something."

Logan noticed the way they were all very serious looking. Him, practically being a genius already knew what they wanted to talk about. "I told you, we're not talking about this."

"How do you know what we were going to say?" James countered.

"Because I know what you were going to say, and we are not talking about it."

"Why not?"

"Because there's nothing to talk about. Whatever chemistry you think is going on with me and Knight is nothing." Logan said, walking to his room and closing the door.

* * *

"Knight?"

"Yeah, Carlos?" Knight looked down at Carlos. Right then Knight was looking over Carlos' shoulder at his computers going over the plans for the job.

"Can we talk about something?"

"Sure, what about?"

"…Logan."

Knight shifted on his feet awkwardly, Carlos noticed. "What about him?"

"…"

"Carlos, what about Logan?"

"I know you li-" Carlos was cut off when the front door opened.

"I told you guys, we are not talking about this, because there is nothing to talk about." Logan said as calmly as he could to the other three that walked in right behind him.

James and the others saw Carlos and Knight. "We're going to talk about is sooner or later."

"No we aren't." With that Logan ended that conversation and looked at Carlos and Knight. "Hey Knight, Carlos."

"Hi."

"Hey." Knight stood up straight. "Ok, now that you're all here, let's start this job."

* * *

"Does everyone understand what they're doing?" Knight looked at everyone on the couch, looking for any sign of confusion. He didn't.

"That's definitely an… _odd_ plan." Logan wasn't sure what else to say after hearing Knight's elaborate and very complex plan.

"Knight's plans are always odd, but always pan out." Carlos got up from the recliner he was sitting at and walked to his computer workstation. "Now that's done, everyone's going to need these for the job." Carlos handed everyone a small ear buds. "These are our ear buds to communicate to each other anytime during the operation if you can't get to a phone, or have to keep what you say discrete from others. They're on a secure frequency and no one should be able to tell that you're wearing one."

Carlos looked at Knight to continue the explanation. "To successfully start this job, it'll all hang on you Camille."

She gave Kendall a cocky grin. "It's going to be easy to put on that charade."

"Yeah, you and your unbelievable acting skills." Logan encouraged his words with a smile.

"Why thank you. I aim to please. And not to be conceded, well, maybe a little, but I am an amazing at acting. I've always wanted to be an actor."

"Well," Knight said "now you can be, just, you know, won't be famous."

Camille shrugged of his comment. "Don't care. Me being amazing is enough for me."

The group laughed, and as they started to go their own separate ways for the day Knight called out to Logan with an idea. "Hey, Logan."

Logan turned back to Knight and smiled a confused smile. "Yes?"

Knight gestured Logan to follow him. "Let's go for a walk."

"I thought you didn't want me out of the loft until the job started?"

"Not outside, around the building."

"Oh, ok."

The two walked out of the loft, both ignoring their friends' looks.

"So where we going?" Logan questioned. He felt the effects of his medication kicking in. Suddenly feeling flirty and brave enough to act upon it.

"You'll see."

"Are you going to lock me in another closet?"

"No!" Knight replied, turning red.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at Knight as they walked out of the elevator, into the garage. "Show me your cars, tomato head."

Knight cleared his throat as he willed away the blush. "Ok, follow me." He led Logan around the garage.

He pointed at this one car he was holding onto for another job that as lasting a lot longer than he thought it would. "Here we have is a Mercedes I'm hanging onto for a client."

Logan eyed the car before shrugging. "Eh, seen better."

Knight raised an eyebrow at Logan, amused. "You have, have you?"

"Yeah."

Knight chuckled and led him to a black van. "Here's Carlos' nerd van when he's on the field."

"Very black.

"Yup," He motioned to the car next to the van. "this is Carlos' normal car he uses… never. Next to it you can see my bike and truck." He led Logan to the last vehicle they had. "And here is a J-"

"Jeep Wrangler!" Logan bounced on his feet, staring at the car. "You have a Jeep Wrangler!"

"You seem extra happy about that."

"I've always wanted a Jeep Wrangler! That's one of the reasons why I have two jobs. I've been saving up the past two months."

"So that's why you have six-thousand dollars in your bank account?" Knight was very amused by the way Logan was acting over a car.

"How…" Logan trailed off; remembering that Knight's first intention after meeting him was to frame him. Logan knew Knight most likely did a back ground check on him right after their first encounter. "Douche." Logan playfully pushed Knight.

Knight responded back with a laugh and a push towards the Mercedes. "Well I did have to know about your life before the job." He pushed Logan again closer to the Mercedes with a smirk.

"Stalker." Logan stated, walking backwards as Knight pushed him into the back of the Mercedes.

"I know."

Knight stopped when his chest was nearly flush against Logan's. The tension in the air immediately changed again. From a fun enjoyment to sexual tension that can be cut by a knife.

Knight took another step forward which caused Logan to take one back. He leant down, yet again for another kiss, but as they took one more step Logan bumped into the Mercedes causing its alarm to sound off.

The two jolted apart by the sudden burst of noise. Logan blushed from embarrassment and Knight looked at the security camera. He knew Carlos and the others were most likely watching them. Before he could tell Carlos to use the spare keys there client gave them to shut off the alarm he heard the hood of the car pop open. He turned back and saw Logan bending over, his hands rummaging through the engine before pulling something out, making the alarm die off in a whine.

Logan sighed, leaning his forehead on his arm, still bent over the engine. Giving Knight a perfect view of his ass. Logan stood up and Knight couldn't help the frown that spread on his face.

Logan turned and smiled at Knight, and Knight gave it right back. "You, Logie, are more than meets the eye."

Logan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't go all transformers on me."

Knight laughed. "Are you gonna tell me where you learned how to do that?"

Logan shook his head, but stopped midway. "Someday."


	11. Fake Damsel in Distress

_Just to remind people, because it happens alot, but when dialogue is in italics it means there using phones, or ther spy earbud thingies. It's a little confusing if you don't know that._

* * *

**Fake Damsel in Distress**

"You know what you have to do?" Knight asked, as Camille jumped out of his truck in her softball clothes.

She turned to him taking his and her ear buds out. "Yeah, but first, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Yesterday, you and Logan in the garage."

Knight smirked at her. "So you were watching."

"Yes, so what was that?"

Knight broke his gaze from her and to the park where Logan was arrested. "I don't know. One minute I was showing him the cars and the next we were leaning in for a kiss-"

"And then Logan bumped into the Mercedes setting the alarm off."

"And then he cut the alarm in less than a minute. How does he know how to do that?"

She grabbed her ear bud and shut the door, patting the frame of the truck. "Not my place to tell." She put her ear bud back in and looked at Knight one more time before she left. "Remember what I said, baggage on the shoulders."

"I know."

With that she walked towards the baseball field without saying another word.

"_What was that?"_ Jo questioned through the ear bud.

"Inside thing. I'm heading back to the loft."

"_Ok."_

Knight drove back to the loft with only one thing on his mind, Logan. He just knew he had feelings for him, but couldn't determine how deep. Every time he was about to figure it out something always stopped him.

Knight got out of his truck in the garage to hear grunting and panting in his earpiece. He could tell it was Jo and Logan, but not figure out what they were doing.

"Logan?"

He waited until Logan groaned out, _"Yeah?"_

"What are you doing?"

"_Jo wouldn't let me read my book… she making me train… with… ow… her."_

"Are you in the apartment I converted into a training room on the fourth floor?"

"_Yeah."_

"I'll be there in a sec."

* * *

"Ok." Logan said, blocking a sidekick from Jo, but noticed the smirk on her face. "What?"

She gestured for him to take his ear bud out and he did, she followed suit. "You know he liked you."

"Who?" Logan feigned cluelessness. He was hoping he could drag this out until Knight arrived so she couldn't try to dig it out of him.

"Knight."

"What?" Logan said, doing a high kick, but missed by centimeters.

"Yeah," She threw multiple jabs at him, and he blocked all of them. "He really likes you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does." She heard the door open and in that second Logan was able to flip her onto the matted floor. "Ow."

"Sorry, you said not to hold back." Logan reached his hand out and she took it. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just never pegged you for a fighter."

He shrugged, "a lot of people don't. Like he did." Logan pointed at Knight as he walked towards the two. "He sure didn't expect me to nearly beat the crap out of him."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Knight said once he reached them.

"Eh, honestly, I didn't think I would be able to hurt you a lot. "I'm really rusty, haven't fought in a couple of years."

"You sure didn't seem rusty when you bruised me."

Logan laughed then locked eyes with Knight, both looking at each other warmly. Jo was about to clear her throat at their longing stares, but jumped when there was a noise of static snapping and Carlos' voice booming in the speakers on the ceiling.

"_Guys, she just arrived."_

"We're on our way."

* * *

Camille walked over to the field with her duffle bag. Seeing the filed assistant out on third base she waved. "Hey Dak!"

The assistant spun on his heels and saw Camille walking towards him. He smiled a big smile and waved back. "Hey Camille!" He jogged up to meet her half way. "Aren't you usually working right now?"

"_Do they know each other?"_ Knight asked through the ear piece.

"_Yeah, on weekends she makes me and James play softball with her. When we can't he gets her that machine that throws the ball sat her."_

"Yeah, but with everything that's going on I needed to take a break."

"OH, I heard what happened on the news, did Logan really do it?" I don't think he did."

Camille couldn't help but smile. "I know he didn't."

Dak nodded. "You need the…?" He said trailing off and walking to the equipment building-slash-snack station.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind."

He started jogging to the small building.

"_I think he has a crush on her."_ Carlos snickered from the ear piece.

"I don't!" Camille gritted through her smile as Dak came back with the machine. Don't make me hit you Carlos, because I will." Camille could hear everyone laughing on the other side except for Carlos.

Dak placed the machine on the hitter's mound. "Here, regular setting?"

"Yeah." She dropped her bag on the floor grabbing the bat from inside it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

He flipped the switch and turned a knob. "I'll be at the soccer field if you need me!" He shouted, walking off.

"Ok!" Camille swung the bat, successfully connecting it with the ball. The ball flung forward and across the file.

Camille practiced aloe for five minutes before she became impatient. "Are they on their way?"

"_Yeah, they'll be there in like ten minutes."_

"Ok."

Camille continued for fifteen minutes until she heard two girls walking over. "They're here."

"Oh, sorry."

Camille moved out of the way of the machine and looked at the two girls standing there. One was her height with shoulder length blonde hair, and the other around Logan's height with long brown hair in a ponytail.

"We didn't know anyone was using the field."

Camille smiled at them and shook her head. "It's ok."

"Would you like to play a game?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Wow."

"What?"

"They connected fast." Knight walked away from the computer to the couch.

"Camille has good people skills." Logan took a seat next to Knight and grabbed his book from the coffee table.

"You should see the house when we have parties. Over half of the people that are invited are from Camille." James sat on the recliner, turning the TV on.

"Where'd Jo go?" Knight noticed she left right around the time Camille made contact.

"She went home to take a shower and change clothes."

"Ok." Knight started to watch TC with James, but kept glancing at Logan out of his peripheral. Logan did his best to ignore Knight staring for the past ten minutes. He couldn't stand it anymore, sighing, he gave Knight some warning. "Yes, Knight?"

Knight was broken from his trance. "What?"

Logan shook his head and closed his book. "You were staring for fifteen minutes. Is something on my face?"

"What, no, sorry. Didn't realize I was." Knight said, blushing slightly. "I'm gonna go to my room." He stood up and practically ran to his room.

Logan was about to go back to reading, but saw Carlos and James staring at him. Logan knew why they were staring and it was starting to annoy him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed and sighed. "What?"

Carlos gave him a look before going back to the computer screens. "Nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

"Wow." Melissa breathed out. "You're good. Where did you learn how to play?"

Camille walked up to her with the bat. "I've been playing since I was twelve."

"Impressive." Jessica jogged up to them.

"Lunch? I work at this place not so far."

"Yes! I'm starving!" Melissa jumped on her heels.

"Let's go then."

Jo walked into the loft and immediately noticed her boyfriend and Carlos with big stupid grins looking at Logan. Who was doing his best to ignore them by reading his book.

"What hap-"

James stopped her by holding his hand up. He took out his phone and furiously started typing on the screen S second later her phone vibrated. She got it out and looked at the message. James- Logan and Knight had another 'moment'. Knight got embarrassed and went back to his room.

"Aww! And I missed it?"

James nodded and Carlos couldn't hold back his laugher anymore.

Logan sighed from annoyance and headed to the door. "I'm going to the guest apartment to read since I can't seem to get any peace and quiet around here." He glared at the three and slammed the door shut.

The second it did Knight's bedroom door creaked open. "Is he gone?" Knight popped his head out of his room looking at the three.

"Yeah Knight. Your boy toy went to his room to read."

"He's not m boy toy!" Knight said, his voice breaking slightly causing everyone to laugh. He quickly composed himself and walked to the fridge.

"Yell him you like him. Carlos said, as Knight took a water bottle out of the fridge.

"I'd rather-"

"No don't do that! It'll make it worse!" James cut off Knight, but now Knight was curious as to why.

"Why?"

James looked at Jo, she was confused, but soon lit up and she grimaced. "Yeah, don't tell him."

"Why?"

"Wait!" Carlos grabbed their attention. He typed on his keyboard. "Ok, turned off Logan's earpiece. Continue."

"Because the last person Logan dated really messed it up for him."

"What happened?"

Jo sat on James lap and sighed. "He dated this guy for nearly a year it got really serious, but one day they were at the guy's house... getting it on when she walked in through the front door."

"Who?"

"The guy's wife. Apparently he was married for two years with a wife and a kid on the way."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Logan broke it off, but he was a complete mess after that. He really cared for the guy. Really ever since then he hasn't let himself be out there. He goes o date's Camille set up for him, but never pursued anything."

James rubbed Jo's back and looked at Knight. "Just give him some time. He will."

* * *

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Camille?" The three girls walked out of the restaurant

"Can't wait!" Camille said, as Knight pulled up his truck. Camille was about to say goodbye when Melissa stopped her and looked over at Knight.

"Is that your… because he is _fine._"

Camille looked at Knight then back at Melissa like she as crazy. "No!?"

"Is he single, because I want some of that." Melissa whispered only the three could hear, waving flirtasoulsly at Knight, and squealed when he waved back.

"He is, but he won't really be interested."

"What? Why?"

"He already has his eyes on someone else."

"Who? I'll rip her eyes out."

"I don't think _he_ will like it if you try to rip _his_ do that."

Melissa looked at her confused, but then frowned when she figured it out. "Why do all the hot ones have to be gay?"

Jessica laughed and pulled a pouting Melissa away. "We'll see you tomorrow for another round!"

"Bye!" Camille chuckled getting in the truck.

"What's so funny?"

"Melissa aka the mayor's daughter wanted a piece of…" she looked Knight up and down "that."

"…oh…"

* * *

"Where did you learn how to hit like that?" Melissa wanted to know how Camille was so good with a bat. She's been playing soft ball since she was ten, two more years then Camille, but Camille was hands down the better batter.

The three were heading to the restaurant where Camille works at for lunch again after playing a grueling game.

"I have a friend who taught me how to use the weight I have and put it with the bat."

"_That was me!"_

"Come on, if we don't hurry we're not going to get a good table." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde women dragging Mr. Brenan towards the soccer field.

"I don't understand how they got the dates wrong." Mr. Brenan complained. The two were going to see Mr. Brenan's girlfriend's son play his peewee soccer game. The game was scheduled for next week, or so he thought.

"_That's because I changed the date of your girlfriend's son's soccer game… best friend shooter." _Carlos muttered into Camille's ear bud, angrily.

Camille looked back at the Melissa and Jessica as they started to walk across the street. She saw Jo subtly driving a random car she found (stole) straight at them. Camille was the only one of the three who saw is so she screamed… like a little girl.

As she expected at the last second she felt arms pull the three out of the way of the speeding car. She looked up and grinned at who it was: Mr. Brenan.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Camille hugged him tightly wishing she had a knife so she could stab him in the gut for all the problems he's caused her best friend.

"Melissa! Jessica!" the group turned to see the mayor and his wife running up to them.

"Dad!" Melissa hugged him "What are you doing here?"

"We came to drop off your mother's car for you since yours broke down yesterday. And we didn't your new friend to have to drive you around everywhere." He looked at Jessica and Camille "Are you three ok?"

"Yeah Mr. Nelson, we're ok." Jessica pointed at Brenan "This guy saved us."

The mayor walked up to Bren and shook his hand. "Thank you sir for saving my daughter and her friends."

"It was no problem, Mr. Mayor."

"What's your name?"

"Charles Brenan."

"Thank you, wait… Brenan? Of Brenan technology?"

"Yes sir."

"Well thank you. I don't know how to say it any better."

"A party." Everyone looked at Camille. "You can have a party to thank him. A big one at your house this weekend."

Mr. Nelson slowly nodded with a smile. "This weekend you are invited to my house. All of you are."

Camille looked at her phone and said, "Oh, I forgot I have to pick my friend up at work! I have to go, bye! Text me later, Melissa!"

"Bye Camille! I'll see you this weekend!"

Camille ran to Knight's truck and got into the driver's seat, driving back to the loft. "Guys?" She said into the ear bud.

"_Yeah?"_ Carlos said.

"Step one complete."

"_Good."_ Knight said, _"you better not scratch my truck."_

"You said for me to leave my car at my house."

"_Just don't scratch it… my mom got it for me."_ Camille heard something in Knight's voice.

"Ok, I won't."

"Thanks_, James?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Step two starts tomorrow, get ready."_

"_Ok. Let's get this jack ass put in jail."_

* * *

_The plan is finally going into action! Eleven chapters later... Next chapter has some Jomes? Is that the ship name for Jo and James? IDK, but yeah, and James part of the heist is the next chapter. Till next time!_


	12. The Jealous Thief and the Womanizer

**The Jealous Thief and the Womanizer**

"Don't you look all spiffy."

James turned around to see Logan leaning against the door frame looking at him. With a smile James turned back to the mirror in the guest room to look at himself. He was wearing black dress plants, a white button up with a grey vest over it.

"I know, I look hot." That remark got a snort from Logan. "You know you want some of this." James moved his hands over his body

Another snort, "If it'll help you sleep at night." Logan said, smirk on his face.

James own smile fell slightly "Logan?"

Logan's smirk faded by the tone of James. "Yeah?"

"Tell him."

Logan's gaze snapped away from James and out the window. "No."

"Come on, Logan."

"I told you we're not talking about this." Logan spun on his heels heading out of the room.

"Yes we will!"

"No! We aren't!" Logan closed the door behind him and headed to the loft.

He didn't know why he didn't want to tell Knight about his feelings. Just that he didn't want to ruin the weird friendship they already had. He didn't wasn't Knight to be like the last guy, and he knew that Knight had even more secrets then Trevor. And the fact that Knight relished in it didn't help either. But that wasn't what was holding him back, he could handle the secrets, hell, he has a huge one that only three people in this city know about.

It was that he didn't want Knight to become like the cheating douche Trevor was. He didn't want him to leave him or have a back up like Trevor with his wife and kid on the way. No, Logan wanted something that would last the battle of time.

He wanted to be loved.

* * *

"_Ok, James, you know what to do?"_

"Yeah, we've gone over it like a billion times. I know what I'm doing."James walked into the building and swaggered his way to the receptionist. "Why, hello." He leaned down on the counter, flashing her his million dollar smile.

She glanced up from the computer and immediately blushed by James' demeanor. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Mr. Brenan's new junior assistant." He said, completely confident of himself; a smile that would make any women or man of that persuasion melt.

"Oh, ok." She began typing on her computer, still blushing profusely.

"_I told you he used to be a man whore."_

James' eye twitched at Logan's confession of his past. Knight and Carlos laughed hearing this.

"Yes, take the elevator down the hall to the thirteenth floor."

"Thanks, bye…" He looked down at her name tag "Cindy."

"Bye."

He walked off, his confident charming tone never failing him as he walked away and to the elevators.

"_You should have seen Jo this one time when this girl practically threw herself at James when we went to this carnival."_

"_What'd she do?"_

"_She stuck the girls head in a cotton candy machine."_

James did his best to ignore his friends laughing in his ear as he rode the elevator up. He stepped out and found another girl sitting at a desk outside the only office that looked occupied.

"Hello."

She looked up and he gave her that same dazzling smile that made the other receptionist blush.

"Hi, can I help you?"

He leaned on the desk. "Yeah, I'm Mr. Brenan's new junior assistant."

"Oh, yes, go into his office and the executive assistant: Allen will be in there."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Flashing her one more smile, he turned to the office. That smile turned into an achieved smirk as he saw her blush from the corner of his eye. _'Yup, I still got it.'_

James walked in the office to see a man in a chair in front of the desk sifting through piles of paper work.

"Good, you're here." He said, never looking up from the papers. "Mr. Brenan and I are about to leave for a press conference. You'll…" He handed James the paperwork "be organizing these by last name." He said, pushing James out of the office and into an empty smaller one next door. "This needs to be done before we get back, which is in an hour." He left without another word.

"…well hello to you too."

* * *

"Do you know where Jo is? I haven't seen her all day."

"No, she said she went to go get something after James got in, but she never said what and that was half an hour ago."

* * *

James looked at his watch. _'It's time.' _He stood up and walked out of the small office to the pretty receptionist.

"Hi, can I ask you for a favor?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Anything."

"Can I get into Mr. Brenan's office? I left my phone in there and I really need it back."

She bit her lip more looking at the double wooden doors, and nodded. "Sure." She walked over to the doors with a keychain of keys and unlocked the doors. He walked over and in the office, just as he was about to close it he looked at her and smiled. He closed the door then grabbed the small plastic baggy room his pocket.

"_Ok, make sure you put them mostly around his desk, but spread them out too."_

"Got it." James started to bug the room with miniscule listening and recording devices. He just finished when the door opened. He quickly put the empty bag in hi s vest pocket and turned around to see the receptionist slowly walking up to him. "Hey… I found my phone!"

She didn't say anything, but he didn't expect what she did next. She smashed their lips together. James was stunned as she pushed him up against the desk. He was with Jo, he couldn't and wouldn't cheat on her, he cared for her to greatly.

He was about to push her off when the door furiously swung open. The women broke the kiss and looked at who interrupted them. James gulped.

It was Jo.

"Hey Jo."

Jo's intense glare could kill. James knew that look, she rarely ever had it on, but when she did, it was deadly.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" She stalked up to the two.

"W-what?"

Jo pointed at James. "HE IS MINE! BITCH!" Jo made a move to knock the receptionist senseless, but James intervened. "Let me at her! I'll break her neck!"

The receptionist ran out of the room.

"Jo!"

She looked at James with that same deadly glare. He swallowed the nonexistent lump in his throat. "You know I would never cheat on you. I… I love you too much."

Jo's face immediately softened. "You love me?"

James cupped her face with his hands. "Yes. I love you."

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you too."

* * *

"Aww! They said I love you's." Camille swooned.

"I know, that's so sweet. I'm glad she's the jealous type." Logan laid down on the sofa.

"Yeah she is." Kendall moved Logan's leg's and placed them on his lap as he sat on the sofa with Logan. "This one time she thought I was checking out this girl and flipped, but I was really looking at her boyfriend."

Logan and Camille burst out laughing.

* * *

Someone cleared there throat making Jo and James break there loving gazes at each other; they turned to see the receptionist with security guards.

"I already told Mr. Brenan, you are fired.

James wrapped his arm around Jo's waist. "Don't care. I have everything I need right here. With the one I love."

Jo smiled at him, and they were escorted out of the building. James smirked as they walked down the street.

"Step two complete."

* * *

_I know this was really short, like really short, and there wasn't much Kogan action going on. A little, but hardly any at all. So to make it up to you, and it's been itching at me for a while, but I'm going to post the first chapter of the prequel to Falling Back In Is Hard. *Applause* Thank you, Thank you. "Confetti thrown* I love confetti! thanks!_

_Enough of that, but yeah, right after i update this I'm putting up the first chapter of the prequel called: Before it was Said. But putting the first chapter up doesn't mean that I'm going to regularly update that one. I said I wasn't going to put it on here until at least half of it is done. And well, that's a bust right now. I have a handful of chapters done on it, but I'm nowhere near halfway done yet. So I'm just going to tease you with the first chapter and hopefully I'll be able to start updating that one soon.  
_

_So like always, Till next time!  
_


	13. Nerds can do Anything

**Nerds can do Anything**

Carlos has been at his computer for nearly twenty four hours listening and watching the scumbag of the earth called Brenan in his office. Hoping that he'll slip and talk about the framing, but alas it was to no avail.

Jo took Camille and James on the downtown street showing them around. Logan said he went to his room to read and Knight was in the training room above him practicing his fighting. He felt that he's been lazy about his workout routine and that was why he nearly lost to Logan. Carlos knew that wasn't it, it was just that Logan was that good.

Carlos was more than happy to help Logan once he warmed up to him, but this was one of those times in the heist that he hated doing, practically nothing.

"I got it!" Carlos spoke to himself as he took a sip of his caffeinated engorged drink. He typed on the computer screen for a minute and easily broke though the police firewalls, and found Camille's, James' and Logan's records. Logan was now wanted by the state for crimes against the state. James and Camille were now suspects for there disappearances, but what shocked Carlos was the attached file on Jo. She was wanted for conforming with suspects.

The only thing that still slightly bugged him was other than that now wanted sign posted on Logan's forehead his criminal and medical records were still sealed off too him. He knew that the detective that interrogated Logan had the only copy, because he heard and saw everything on the integration security camera. He didn't know how Logan could do such a thing as block both of them to everyone, and that peaked his curiosity of his now clammy, pale friend.

Carlos got another idea.

"Oops, system wide shutdown." A grin spread across his face." Let me just 'accidentally' erase their records… done!"

Carlos deleted a few useless files on their system just so they won't be suspicious. "Oh, what's this?" Carlos clicked on a button and it sent him to the building's maintenance system. He looked around and realized the precinct had the doors, AC, boiler, and electricity all controlled by a computer.

Carlos grin quickly turned to a shrill mischievous grin. "Let's have some fun."

He started to mess with the systems, bringing up the cameras of the precinct on his computer screens to see his handy work. He turned the fans on high in the vents and locked all the doors.

The cops were running around hectically trying to grab the papers flying though the air, as some attempted to open the locked doors. He turned the lights off and heard crashing noises on the other side. Carlos laughed and made the lights flash repeatedly.

Carlos quickly became bored of messing with them, but left them in a haywire as he looked around the still rebooting system of the police department. He looked for his and Knights' criminal files. He created solid long lasting covers for the two when they started working together. Knight 'works' at the daily newspaper _The Consorted_, and he 'works' at an internet company. He smiled when he didn't find any criminal records of the two. _I am awesome._He thought to himself with a smug grin.

He turned though when the door opened and Logan walked in. "Hey Carlos."

"Hey, Logan."

Logan walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored so I'm passing the time."

"Doing?"Logan walked over to Carlos. He looked at the screen and saw the cops running like maniacs on the screen. "What's happening?"

Carlos laughed at Logan's confusion. "Slowing down there investigation."

Logan's eyes widened, then looked at Carlos pleading, "Can you please stop?"

Carlos was the confused one now. "What? Why?"

Logan sighed, looking at the dismay on the screens. "They're not bad people. They're only doing their job. Yes, it is in my favor to slow them down like this," he looked at the screen, fighting himself. He knew this would help them greatly, slowing them down like this. But, he knew it was wrong. He learned a long time ago that police do what they do to protect others. "but, this is what they do to keep there families fed."

Carlos nodded soberly. He didn't know Logan thought of it that way. He stopped thinking it that way when he moved out. "Oh." Carlos pressed a few keys and the doors unlocked, the fans stopped, and the lights stopped flashing.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"No really, thanks for everything you and Knight have done for me and my friends."

"And like I said before, it's no problem."" Then Carlos asked Logan a question that took him by surprise. "What's going on between you and Knight?"

"W-what?"

Carlos set his lips in a line. "What's going on with you and Knight?"

"T-that's none of y-your business."

"You have a crush on Knight!" Carlos sing-songed. Logan blushed, making Carlos laugh.

"N-no I don't!"

"It's ok," Carlos said, recovering from his laughter "I'm pretty sure knight feels the same way about you."

"No, he doesn't. Why does Knight go by Knight? Did his parents actually name him that?"

Carlos ignored the face that Logan changed the subject. "No, his name really isn't Knight. That's his last name."

"Why does he go by that?"

"I don't know, since I met him he was going by that. To be honest I can't find his first name anywhere I look. He still talks to his family, but they never call him by his first name only "sweetie" or "big brother"."

"Why?'

"Don't know. Met him five years ago…"

_Carlos was walking through the hall of a building around midnight, wearing a blue button up and black slacks with a messenger bag._

_His outfit screamed nerd._

_Lately he's been working on the job he was currently on for nearly a month, and finally was able to crash the companies system. And Carlos being Carlos wormed his way in as an IT to fix the problem he created. They were so busy through the day the only time he had was at Knight, locked in the Server room by a security guard. They locked him in just in case something happened, as if someone would try and break in._

_He was in the server room for twenty minutes alone when he noticed on the cameras something odd. Someone had put the camera on a loop. Carlos hacked into the actual recordings and was shocked to see a blonde guy knocking out a security guard down the hall. The guard that was guarding the server room door ran down the hall to stop him, but the guy spun and kicked him making the guard fall to his knees. The guy kicked him in the face and the guard fell to the floor unconscious._

"_Shit." Carlos typed fast on the keyboard to liquidate the companies' funds. He smiled when he got enough of what he needed. Unplugging his laptop from the mainframe he ran to the door. _

_That smile fell though when he ran to the door and swung it open. Right I front of him was the blond guy. "Uh… hi?"_

_The blond guy looked down at Carlos with a raised eyebrow. "Hi."_

_Carlos looked behind the guy when he heard a noise and saw a small platoon of security guards running at the two. "Run!"_

_The guy turned to see the guards then followed Carlos down the hall. Carlos snatched his phone from his pocket. He didn't know why he was running, probably from the adrenaline, but the guards didn't know what he did yet. But for some odd reason Carlos wanted to help the guy._

_He hastily touched buttons on his screen causing a security wall to close down behind the blond guy, blocking the guards from reaching them. The two looked back then continued running to the garage._

_Carlos jumped into his van and was a little surprised when the blond guy jumped in as well. The guy looked at his phone and smirked."Looks like you beat me to it."_

"_What?" Carlos glanced at him as they sped out of the garage and down the street. _

"_You took the money before I could."_

"_Oh, yeah." Carlos smiled a smug smile._

"_Knight."_

"_What?'_

"_My name, Knight."_

"_Oh, Carlos."_

"Ever since then we've worked together."

Logan nodded. "What about your family?"

"What about my family?"

"Do they know what you do for a living?"

"…sort of?"

"Sort of?"

"They know I work with computers."

"…?"

"They think I work for an internet company."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and that Knight worked at a newspaper."

"So they know Knight."

"They know I'm friends and live with him. And they've met him a few times." Carlos thought and chuckled.

"What?"

"I still find it really funny."

"What?"

"My dads the chief of police."

"_Huh?_"

"Yeah, it was a little tricky, but he had no idea that I was in the precinct five days ago." He took a gulp of his drink. "All he knows is that a Hispanic guy kidnapped you."

"What about the video of the interrogation?"

"I watched them watch it. Only the detective saw it and luckily he's only been working there for two months so he doesn't know who I am."

"You guys run on luck."

"What can I saw? We're really lucky." Carlos let a laugh escape his lips. "Yeah, well I only let him see it so he can say it was a kidnapping."

* * *

Logan was lying on his bed about to go to sleep when his phone rang. He picked it up, answering it. "Hello?"

"Looooogie!"

Logan sighed. "Are you drunk, Camille?"

"What? N-no! Come open the door downstairs, we can't get in!"

"I'll be there in a sec." Logan got out of bed hanging up on his friend.

He walked out of the apartment and into the hallway, but stopped when he saw Knight. He had a towel hanging causally around his neck and a black sleeveless shirt that clung to his body by the amount of sweat on it.

Logan couldn't stop staring. That shirt Knight was wearing was barely leaving anything to his imagination. He could see Knight's well bit physique be outlined by the shirt. And even the shorts he was wearing clung to his strong legs. Logan was turned on.

Knight looked up and saw Logan standing there. "Hey."

"H-hey."

"Were you going? Not trying to escape are we?" he smirked and it turned to s dramatic frown. "Then my whole plan on keeping you prisoner here would fall apart." He spoke playfully.

Logan's words were caught in his throat so he shook his head. He forced down the invisible lump in his throat and about to speak, but the elevator doors ding open. Out came Camille, Jo, and James, all drunk.

"Where were you!? We were waiting f-for foreverrrr!" James slurred out.

"Sorry."

James glared, but then suddenly smiled. "It's ok. Come on Jo; let's go to my room so we can have the sex!"

Logan and Knight chuckled at James. Jo vigorously nodded and the three drunken friends attempted to walk into the guest apartment.

When it as just Knight and Logan, they gave each other a smile.

"Night… Knight." Logan chuckled.

"Night Mitchell." Knight waited until Logan was in the apartment to go back into his. Carlos was already asleep in his room. So Knight went to his and lay on his bed.

Just as the grasps of sleep were about to reach him he let out a few more words before sleep took over. "Goodnight Logie."

* * *

I HATE PICKLES.

If you don't understand why I wrote that read the author's note at the end of the newest chapter of At the End of.


	14. Dressed to Sneak Around

_Gasp! What? Is this the chapter where you finally find out about Logan's past? I think it is!**  
**_

* * *

**Dressed to Sneak Around**

"Hello?"

_"Why did your men have to shoot me? I mean, come on, that was uncalled for after I stole the bracelet and framed Logan."_

"Knight? Why does your voice sound so different?"

_"I don't know, maybe because you tried to have me shot. Don't want anyone to realize it's me."_

"I called you Knight."

"You don't know if that's my real name. For all you know it can be Clarence, or Bob!"

Brenan was quickly growing impatient with Knight's rambles. "Why did you call?"

_"One thing has bothered me for a long time since you put me on this job. Why did you want specifically Logan Mitchell to be framed?"_

"I told you that is none of your business."

_"Come on, you owe me that much for getting me shot."_

He was getting irritated with this conversation. "To be honest, I wouldn't have cared who you framed, but my _friend_ did."

_"Will you tell me who this friend is?"_

"No, I'm hanging up now. But first, a threat: if you know what's good for you, you will bring me the bracelet you stole for me, catch Logan and give him to the police."

_"Wha? I ca..t.. hea…ou…break….p."_ The line went did.

* * *

Knight walked into the garage, after successfully recording Brenan's conversation with him. He walked up to his truck when his phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Oh good, you're still awake."_

"Mom? Why're you awake at one in the morning? Did something happen? Is Katie alright?"

His mother laughed at his frantic tone. _"Sweetie, everything's alright. I just wanted to call you. Why are you awake at one in the morning?"_

"I asked you first."

"_I just finished grading some papers."_ A sigh. _"I finally get to do what I love, but I never knew it was so much work."_

"Yeah, so, what's up?"

"_Katie told me about this boy you are seeing."_

"I'm not seeing him mom. We're friends."

"_Still, I wanted to see how you're holding up. She also told me you were in an accident."_

"I'm good. He actually helped with the accident. He knows all that medical stuff."

"_Oh, well I'm glad you're ok, and tell him thank you for helping my son."_

A chuckled fell from Knight's lips as he opened the truck door. "I will mom."

There was a moment of silence.

"_So… what's his name?"_

"Logan."

"_What's he like?"_

"Are we really going to have this conversation right now?"

"_Yes, now tell me, what's he like?"_

Knight was now driving down the street in his truck, heading to a gated community across town. "He's really nice, but has this underlying eeriness."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He's one of the nicest, loyalists, caring person I've ever met, but as the same time he has this look in his eyes that just shows so much pain."

"_I still don't understand."_

"I don't really either. I've talked to his friends and they've said a lot of bad things have happened to him, but it's not there place to tell. All I know is that he has a lot of baggage."

"_Well, honey everyone has baggage. From what you told me though it seems as if he's working hard to not let it affect him."_

"Yeah," he parked down the street of the house he was heading to. "mom, I gotta go."

"_Ok sweetie, I hope everything works out."_

"I do too" Knight sighed. "Bye."

"_Bye sweetie."_ He hung up and quietly got out of the truck and went through the back alleys of the houses.

He got a text from Carlos as he walked up to the back of the house.

"**House security down."**

Knight crawled over the very tall fence without much effort. Completely astonished by the vast backyard, large gazebo, hot tube, and swimming pool. He stayed in the dark shadows of the fence as he stalked his way to the large porch. Quiet as a mouse, Knight walked up the porch steps.

He could easily pick this door open with his eyes closed. A subtle click from the lock caused Knight's eyes to open. Dreadfully slow, he opened the door. As he paced into the deadly silent kitchen he looked around. All the lights in the house were off, not a noise except for his quiet breathing could be heard.

He almost jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his black jacket. He looked at it, another text from Carlos, but this time it was the layout of the mansion sized house. Quickly he memorized the print out of the house and put his phone away. He headed out of the kitchen to the windup staircase in the front of the house.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a growl right as he put on the first stair. At an agonizing pace he turned his head to see a large black Labrador snarling its teeth at him. It bent over ready to pounce the intruder in the house he swore to protect after he got a treat from his snooty, but loving master.

"Shit…" Kendall slowly inched his hand towards the inside of his jacket feeling the cold steel touch his glove covered hands. "sorry dog." Before it could jump at him he dragged out the tranquilizer gun and shot the dog. It whined, falling to the ground with a low thud.

Knight sighed; slowly he climbed up the steps to the master bedroom.

He snaked through the hall until he reached the double doors for the bedroom, making sure the coast was clear he creaked the door open enough to let him through. He tip-toed against the wall to the large walk in closet, making sure he didn't disturb the two figures in the large queen bed a few feet away.

Walking in, he closed the door behind him. Grabbing the flashlight from his inside pocket of his jacket he turned it on and started his search. Finding the row of suits relatively quickly he started his work quickly.

"Found 'em."

* * *

After finishing the deed he came to do he walked back down the stairs in a very light, but agile jog. But as he made his way back to the kitchen exit a shimmer of the moonlight out of his peripheral caught his eye.

"Ooh."

* * *

Knight quietly walked back into the loft, as to not interrupt anyone's sleep. He took his shoes off with his toes, but midstep he tripped and stubbed his toe against the end table next to the door.

"Fffffuuuuuck!" The cursed out hiss escaped his mouth as he grabbed his toe, jumping on one foot. Jumping up and down, rubbing his toe he hopped his way to the couch.

The only light that gave him any glimpse at where anything was, was shining through the large glass factory looking windows behind the TV. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" The pained mumble repeatedly left his mouth.

Just as he was almost at the couch he heard movement from behind him. He jerked his head back in enough time to see Logan running at him. "Lo-!"

Logan tackled him to the ground, successfully cutting him off. His breath escaped his lungs as his head hit against eh hardwood floors near the table with the lamp on the right of the couch. Knight groaned, but quickly recovered, eyes wide opened he waved off Logan's punch. "Logie! It's me!"

Logan froze mid punch, his hand quickly went to the lamp not far and turned it on. A gasp fell from his mouth. "Knight! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Logan pushed himself completely flushed against Knight into an apologetic hug.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt your bullet wound? I'm so sorry!"

Knight couldn't hold back his chuckle at the embarrassed Logan straddling him. He pat Logan on the back, never once trying to separate them from their compromising position. "I'm ok, you didn't hurt my wound.

Logan released himself from the hug, but showed no movement as to releasing himself from Knight's lap. Knight could see the intense blush on Logan's cheeks. He couldn't tell if it was from the hug, nearly punching him out, or the position they were currently in. Either way he didn't care.

"Good. What are you doing up so late?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"I was hungry so I was going to make a mid night snack."

"Oh, y part of the job was tonight."

A look of realization hit Logan's face. Right, did everything turn out good?"

"Yeah, had to knock out a dog, but yeah, everything went accordingly."

"You knocked out a dog!?"

"Tranquilized it. Should be waking up in the morning."

"Oh."

A question Knight's been dying to ask was finally asked. "Where'd you learn how to fight?"

That caught Logan completely off guard. "Um, why?"

"Just wondering."

Logan looked away from Knight an out the window. Staring at the moon as he fought himself internally whether he should or shouldn't tell Knight the reason.

Knight could tell Logan was having difficulty answering the question with words, and was about to say he didn't have to answer but Logan spoke after a heavy sigh.

"I learned because of my dad."

"So he taught you?"

A shake from Logan's head. "I learned to protect myself from him." Neither noticed when Knight's hands went to his waist and squeezed reassuringly.

Logan's gaze never left the moon out the window. If he even tried to look at Knight in the eyes he knew his resolve would shatter. Forcing the sting of tears back after the years of abuse, torment, and heart stopping memories flooded back.

When Knight didn't respond Logan continued. "My dad was never the best dad, he tried when I was young, but after my mom… _left_ he stopped completely. That really wasn't the worst of it though. He was, well is the lieutenant of a big hot shot gang back where me, Camille, and James grew up at.

A lot of my skills I learned I was forcibly taught because of my father's… _career_. Some of the people in the gang taught me a lot of the illegal skills I know. It didn't help when he started drinking. That's around the time I learned how to fight.

While he was on his drunken rants he always blamed me that my mom wasn't around with us anymore. Shortly after that he started hitting me, and when I was fourteen I had enough and started to fight back. Not enough to hurt him, only enough to stop his beatings."

The resolve Logan's been building over the situation for the past two years broke like a twig. With a quiet sob he hid in the crook of Knight's neck. One of the hands of the blond wrapped around Logan's waist and the other around his back as Logan continued the heart breaking confessions.

"The gang was the reason why I learned how to cook too. My dad never bothered to make dinner or do anything around the house so all of that was left to me. Sometimes he would come over with some people from the gang and ordered me to cook for them." Logan was a sobbing mess like Knight would have thought, but the tears wouldn't stop staining his shirt as the brunet continued.

"Guns don't scare me, because he always took me around with the gang and they would always mess with me. I can break into a house easy, slip out of cuff, and get off the grid because of the gang. They weren't the nicest people, heck , they even felt pity for me because of the way my dad treated me. So they taught me everything they knew.

"The continuity behind a gang is family. So they taught me there skills and when I was kidnapped, because I'll tell you, the son of a lieutenant in a gang is supposedly a good bargaining chip.

"When I turned eighteen I left that all behind and moved far away with James and Camille. They know everything, but when we moved I begged them not to tell anyone. I know James told Jo some of this, but not everything."

Logan looked up at Knight, tears slowly stopping. "I became a sign language interpreter, because it makes me feel close to my mom, she's wasn't deaf, just hard of hearing and we used it a lot when I grew up." He looked at Knight and sighed, his eyes drooping don to Knights jacket. "I guess I told you more than I wanted to."

Knight lay there, not knowing what to say. He still needed time to process this, and he could see that Logan was about to freak out from the lack of words he was saying. Knight's hands gripped on Logan's waist and back, pulling him back down for another hug. Logan didn't returned the hug, but couldn't keep himself under control. He returned the hug, face going back in the crook of Knight's neck and this time let all the pain out.

Knight hugged him so he process everything Logan could tell him. He didn't expect any of that. He knew Logan had some secrets but never expected something like this. He never expected Logan to go through so much in life.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Logan sniffed, telling him was getting himself under control once again. Logan propped himself up from the hug and looked at Knight. With the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt he wiped away the tears on his face, giving Knight the most depressing sad smile Knight's ever seen.

"Sorry, that just came out and I couldn't stop myself."

Knight smiled up at Logan, his thumb rubbing soothing circles in Longa's waist. "It's ok."

Logan didn't know what to say, but one word. "…thanks."

"You don't have to thank me."

"But really thank you."

A light chuckle escaped Knight's lips. "If you say thanks one more time I'll shut your mouth with duck tape."

The two barked in a fit of laughter, but once they calmed down Logan asked Knight a question. "Why do you do this?"

Now Knight was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you a thief?"

"Oh…" Knight trailed off. "Well since you told me your secret I shout tell you mine." With a confident breath of air Knight spoke."I have a little sister and mom. They live in California. I do this for them." A sigh "We never had a lot of money growing up, but we managed. Mom was a full time waiter up until I turned eighteen. That's when I first started doing this. I stole, saved up, and when I had enough, I made the two move to California.

"My mom was finally able to do what she loves, teach. Katie, my little sister, was found by some hot shot agent after she fake cried her way to a free dinner at some fast food place. She's been doing commercials for a while, might get a TV deal."

It was Knight's turn to look out the window, but in his position he could only see the tip of the moon at the top of the window. "I do this because I want them to not have to worry if they'll be able to pay next month's rent. I do this so they can be happy. I know that doesn't justify the cause, but I don't think I can do anything else right now except be a thief."

Logan looked down at Knight with a bright smile. "You're such a good person"

Knight couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, because stealing is such a good thing to do in the eyes of our society."

"I don't care, in my book you're a great person."

"Thanks."

"Don't make me get the tape."

The two laughed, causing Logan to slip from his propped up position, falling back on the still laying Knight. They laughed even harder as Knight propped himself on his elbows. Logan laughed into his chest.

"Logan?" Knight was able to say once he calmed down enough to breath correctly.

Logan looked up from his little hiding spot in Knight's chest. Their lips mere inches away from each other. Knight inched forward, and Logan knew what he wanted to do. And the thing that made Logan smile on the inside was that he wanted the same.

Their lips were about to meet when…

"Oh m god can you two be quiet!?"

The two jumped apart. Logan falling on hic but and Knight hitting the back of the table that held the lamp.

Carlos was angry now; the two woke him up after he passed out at his computer.

"S-sorry…" Logan looked at Carlos then at Knight, the now apparent blush deepening as he looked into Knight's lust filled eyes. "Night guys." And just like that Logan was gone in a poof of air, the front door swinging back shut.

"Carlos." Knight growled out, angrily that Carlos just ruined another almost kiss.

"What? Did I ruin a moment?"

* * *

_I'm adding this little disclaimer at the end of all the latest chapters of my stories to tell you all that I am not trying to sound like an attention seeking whore. Just understand that._

_I started writing because it helped with my problems in my life. I could elaborate, but that would take too long. But a cliff notes version: I wrote because it helped. And when I started posting on here it was because one of my friends said it was to help my skills in writing exceed what they already are at. So that's what I did. At first I posted not for your sake, but for mine. And now, that's shifted. I still write for me, but I also do it for y'all out there. And recently, I just felt like I'm not getting anywhere with this. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop, no I still love writing, but posting has become a little depressing. When I started and got reviews my I couldn't stop smiling. I still smile like that when I get them, but it feels like it's just become less and less as time goes by. So, I'm trying not to sound like an attention seeking whore who only writes for the reviews, but please, if you like my writing can you please review? It would make me so happy. J And even if you don't like it, tell my why you don't. Criticize and point out flaws in my writing, all that will do is tell me what I need to work on. I'm adding this to every story I've updated today at the end as to not annoy or disturb your reading._

_Thank you for reading._


	15. Screams on Deaf Ears

_Quality not Quantity! I'll explain that at the end of this.**  
**_

* * *

**Screams on Deaf Ears**

"Ok, I have control of the cameras."

Logan looked at Jo with a look disbelief, he really didn't like this part of the plan. "Are we really going to do this?"

"You need to chill, Logan. It's not like we're going to kill them."

That didn't make him feel any better. "I know, but is this the only way so the plan will work? Knight's plans are very eccentric from what I've been told."

"_Thanks for putting so much faith in me, Logan."_

"He means your plans are crazy." Jo stopped the car the Logan and her were in a block away from their destination.

"_No he doesn't, he likes my eccentric plants, right Logie?"_

"Uhh… oh looks we can't talk, we just walked into the tailors." Logan was so relieved he didn't have to tell Knight that he was having second thoughts on the plan. Don't get him wrong, it was a good plan, but there were a lot of holes in it that could make everything go bad very quickly.

"_We're gonna talk about it when this is all over."_

"No, we're not." Logan walked over to the curtains of the store, closing them so no one from the outside could see what they were about to do.

"_Yes we are my Logie bear."_ Logan snorted at the childish nickname.

"You ready?" He looked at Jo as they stood in the middle of the tailor shop. With a very reluctant nod they walked over to the register.

"Hello, can I help yo-" Jo struck the tailor off with a karate chop to neck, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

Logan sneaked into the back and saw another employee looking at inventory. As quiet as a mouse he creeped up behind the defenseless worker. Once he was within reach he put the younger man in a headlock. The guy gagged and scratched at Logan's arms to try to escape. "Sorry." Logan held his grip until the guy went limp in his arms.

The brunet set the guy on the floor gently then walked back to the front of the store to see Jo drag the tailor into the back. They tied the two up and hid them in the back.

"I have a question." Logan walked over to the front, opening the curtains to let the sunlight back in.

"What?"

"Neither of us know anything about tailoring, you barely know any sign language, how are we going to be tailors if we have no background knowledge about this skill set, and all you can sign is your name?

Jo shrugged. "Wing it?"

With a sigh Logan walked to the register, bring his phone from his pocket as he started searching the internet. "Well I'm going to read about tailoring, you can study sign language."

Jo thought about it. "…nah."

Logan shook his head. "We'll need a miracle for this to work."

* * *

Brenan walked out of the limousine in a pair of khakis and a button up shirt. He was not happy when he found all his suits torn up and shredded. Most likely from that dog his girlfriends' son _had_ to have.

He walked into the only tailor in the city. He could instantly see the difference in the store, a blonde girl with crazy hair running around the register hectically. With a sigh he walked to the register and rang the bell on the desk. He waited until a very young man with wide thick rimmed glasses and hair that has never once met the touch of a comb walk out from the back.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Can I speak to Grant?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Grant is off for the day. Maybe I can be of some assistance."

A frustrated sigh left Brenan's lips. "Fine, I need a new suit, my girlfriends' sons' stupid mut ruined all of mine and I have a very important part to attend this afternoon."

"So time is of the essence?"

"Yes."

"Very well then." The young tailor (Logan) cleared his throat. "DESERI!" He shouted out to the girl, now running around the store putting things in their rightful places. "That stupid deaf girl, I don't know why we hired her. My name is Joe by the way."

"Charles Brenan."

"AH! Mr. Brenan, Grant has spoken highly of you. One of our most loyal customers!"

"Yes." Joe (aka Logan) walked to the back of the store where Deseri (Jo) was. "Deseri!"

She looked up at moved her hands in a wild fashion that Brenan couldn't understand what she was trying to do. It took him a second to realize that she was using sign language.

Once they finished communicating Deseri nodded and quickly made her way to the back of the store where the inventory was being held in.

"Come this way Mr. Brenan." Logan gestured Brenan to follow him where the mirrors split in three with a small platform. Brenan stood on it and Jo came running back in with a roll of measuring tape. With a wicked smile Logan spoke, "Let's make you a suit."

* * *

"That was the most horrific thing I've ever had to do." Logan shuddered, taking off the glasses and combing his hair back into place.

"That was pretty funny though." Jo laughed as the images of Logan practically groping Brenan popped back in her mind. "It's ok though, you're gay."

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like to feel up guys, especially not the man who screwed up my life at the moment."

"I see your point."

"Let's go to the mayors' house to meet up with everyone."

"Alright."

The two walked out of the store after untying the two still unconscious workers and leaving them in the back.

They walked the short distance down the street to Jo's car, got in, and started driving to the party.

"Hey, Jo?"

Jo glanced at Logan and could see how hesitant he was. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something… personal?"

"Sure? I guess."

"What got you into this life?"

"You mean me being a thief?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…" Jo thought back to the years just before she became a thief. She's had a rough like too, just like Logan, but from what she's heard she's had a pretty easy life compared to what Logan faced. "I guess it started because I didn't have anything else to do."

"What do you mean?"

She turned right on a street. "My parents died when I was five, so I moved in with my uncle."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. I barely remember them. Well, I lived with my uncle for eight years. It wasn't that he was an abusive guardian; he just couldn't take care of me very well. So when I was fourteen I ran away I still talk to him every now and then."

"That's good."

"Yeah, and everything I know I learned on my own, but when I met up with Knight two years ago that changed a bit. I, he, and Carlos have worked on a lot of different jobs together over the past two years. I and he dated before he came out. Yeah, I was mad when he came out, but I met James a few months later and things changed."

She smiled as she remembered something. "Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

You, James, and Camille. You three were, are the closest thing I have to a family." Logan smiled. "Now enough of this sappy stuff about me, what's going on with you and Knight?"

Logan was thoroughly shocked by the question. "What? Nothing."

"You're such a bad liar, Logan."

"I'm not lying, nothing is going on."

"Liar."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Talk."

"No."

"You like Knight."

"…no."

"You hesitated!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"You like Knight!" Jo sing songed as they pulled to the curb of a street where the Mayor's house was.

"Oh, look, we're here."

"You're avoiding the subject."

"Yeah, I am." He got out of the car with Jo. The two walked down the alley way between the houses.

"We're going to talk about this."

"No we aren't. I've been able to avoid this for the past few days, so I'm going to see how long I can prolong the inedible."

"When this is over we're going to talk."

Logan looked at her before turning back down the alley. "Maybe, but not now."

"I'm ok with that."

They stopped when they saw their friends. Jo could see the way both Knight and Logan smiled even brighter the instant there eyes met. "Ok, everyone ready?" The group gave there yes'. He looked back at Logan and put his hand on the brunet's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "Ok, Logan, the rest is up to you."

"Ok. Let's go save my life and put that man in prison."

* * *

_Yeah, so not the longest chapter ever. But like i said Quality not quantity. Even though I try to do both I could only do one this time._

_NO! Only like two more chapters after this! WAAAH. But to make people happy there is going to be a sequel. I've always intended to make a sequel because at the end of this there are still a few unanswered questions, and the next story will answer all of them and stuff happens and stuff... Yeah... I'm starting fresh on that one because I read the outline I made for it that i made months ago and didn't like it. So I started fresh and just wrote the first chapter already. Someone one here already got a sneak peak from it. The rest of y'all will just have to be patient because it will be coming in the coming weeks. Of course it will only come out after I finish posting this one._

_I moderately dislike pickles..._


	16. Champagne is Gross

**Champagne is Gross**

James and Camille walked through the front entrance of the house. Camille wore a dark blue dress that reached her knees and James with a suit that had a tie to match the dress. Both greeted immediately by security.

"Invitation."

"Oh." Camille went into her small purse she had, grabbing a pearl colored invitation. "He's my plus one." She gestured to James.

The man looked at the invitation, with a nod and smile let the two pass. "Welcome Ms. Roberts. Please enjoy the party."

"Oh, we will. Let's go James." She grabbed her friends arm and dragged him in.

Once they walked in James straightened his clothes and checked his hair. "Remember, I'm you friend-slash-date nothing else."

"Please, I've known you my entire life. Heck, I've even seen you naked. To me you're nothing but a brother."

_"She's seen you naked!?"_ Jo screeched into her earpiece for everyone to hear.

"So has Logan." Camille said as her and James sat down at a table.

* * *

"God, don't remind me about that." Logan shivered at the memory of seeing his best friend naked. Logan wasn't one to deny that James was hot in the sense of the word, but he has utterly no feelings for his best friend. Seeing him naked actually scarred him a little.

"Why'd you see James naked?" Knight said with an underlying tone of jealousy. He wasn't one to show his feelings, but right now all he wanted to do was punch James for letting Logan see him naked. With a body and charm like James, he could easily enthrall Logan.

"It's a story for another day." Logan grabbed a tray of champagne and walked into the large living room filled with guests.

_"Tell us when this is over!" _Carlos said, highly amused by the story he will get to head about how Logan and Camille saw James naked.

Logan sighed, watching a snobby rich person take a glass of champagne from his tray. "Maybe, but first we need to finish this."

* * *

Logan walked further and lost himself in the crowd of people, and from Knight and Jo's eyesight. Jo snickered quietly to herself watching Knight fume a bit with jealousy from James. With a huff Knight grabbed a tray of hors d'œuvres. She was pretty sure she saw smoke come out of his ears. With one more giggle she grabbed her own tray and walked into the crowd. Letting them pick things off of it and then walking away.

Knight was giving hors d'œuvres to an elderly couple when he heard his name being called out. He turned, his eyes widening out of shock. _Crap…_

"Mr. Garcia!"

_"WHAT!?" _Carlos spit out his slurp of soda when he heard Knight call out to his dad. He turned on Knight's spy camera in his bow tie and saw his dad walk up to his best friend, clearly confused at seeing him at the event.

"Hello, Knight. What are you doing here?"

Knight shut his mouth to stop his gaping and quickly thought of a very convincing story as to why he was here, which wasn't hard. But lying to his best friends' dad wasn't on the list, especially when his best friends' dad is the chief of police.

Taking in a calming breath he let the lie slip out of his lips. "Oh, well as you can see I'm a waiter."

"Yes, but why? You work at _The Consorted_. It's not like you're low on money."

_"Ma! Por que pa sta en la casa tue el dicalde!?"_

"Oh, a friend of mine needed an extra pair of hands and I volunteered."

"Who?"

_"Fue invitado? Por que? Oh… Knight sta ahi. El st ahi con un amigo. Quen?"_

"Jo."

_"Jo."_

"Wasn't she your ex girlfriend after you came out?"

"Yeah, but we're still good friends." Then it hit Knight like a ton of bricks. The plan. If Logan was going to do what he was going to do then Carlos' dad would surely know something was up.

"Oh, well if you'll excuse me. I need to go say hi to a few people."

"Alright, bye Mr. Garcia."

"Goodbye Knight."

The second Carlos' father was out of sight he let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. Carlos…"

"I know, I'll get him out of the house somehow before Logan does what he's going to do."

"Ok. I really don't want to explain this to your dad. And I'm sure he won't be happy learning that his son and best friend break the law for a living."

_"Wait, that was your dad, Carlos?"_

"Yup."

_"You mean as in your dad as the chief of the police!?"_

"He was invited here by the mayor, but don't worry I'll make sure he's not going to be anywhere near you guys when your part of the plan comes up."

* * *

Logan sighed through the earpiece. "Ok." He turned back to the kitchen for another tray. These snobby rich people loved to get drunk really fast at these types of events. He had to stand awkwardly while Knight talked to Carlos' dad through his earpiece as two chicks who were clearly inebriated fought for the last glass of champagne on his tray.

As he turned the next thing he knew was a hard surface he bumped into. "Not again." He mumbled as he looked up. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw who it was.

Brenan.

"I'm sorry." The man who caused Logan all his problems said as Logan looked at him with gaping eyes.

Logan fought with himself internally to recover and say something before he became suspicious. "I-it's okay. I didn't see where I was going."

"My apologies."

"…excuse me; I have to get back to the kitchen." Logan scurried away as if his ass was on fire and away from Brenan. Logan could finally breath as he walked into the kitchen. _"That was freakin-"_

"Close. Did he not recognize you?"

Logan looked up; Jo was right in front of him clearly worried. Logan shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

"That was close though. You better go get everything set up while me and Knight finish up here."

"Ok," Logan set the tray down on the counter; taking off his apron. "just tell me when." Jo nodded and Logan walked out of the house. Silently hoping that the rest of the plan won't get any more unexpected surprises. He was happy that he took his medication, because if he didn't he knew he would have started freaking out.

* * *

"I don't know why people like champagne, it's gross." James eyed the flute of champagne in his hand. The bubbly concoction mocked him because of its extravagancy.

"None for you." Camille snatched it from his hands not even looking at in her best friend's direction. "We don't need you to get drunk right now. God knows that you can't hold down your alcohol."

"One more won't make me-" Hiccup "-drunk."

Camille snorted. Her friend was already on the road to being broke ass drunk. She really didn't want to deal with a drunken James right now. For one they were on a mission to help clear Logan's name, and being drunk won't help it at all. And two, James was a clingy drunk. "Please, Logan can hold down his alcohol better then you."

"That's because he was around it his entire life."

_"You know I can hear you guys?"_

"Uhh…" James eyes darted around until he saw a glass of champagne. Wanting to avoid the awkward tension with his friends, he snatched glass of champagne from some old guy not far away from where they were sitting and downed the entire thing in less than five seconds.

"Don't chug it!"

"Camille! You made it!" The two of them turned to see Melissa and Jessica walking/running up to them.

"Hey guys!" Camille said as she grabbed the glass from James, trying to get it away from him before he finished it all. She was too late. She gave the girls each a hug. "Guys, this is my friend, James."

The two girls gave each there hello, and he said it back with a smile and a husky voice that would make their uterus' burst. "Hello ladies."

"Is he gay too?" Melissa pointed at him looking at Camille.

James' eye twitched. DID HE LOOK GAY!? While he was silently panicking about how flamboyant he truly was Camille answered. "No."

"Is he… with you?"

James snapped from his thoughts when she said that and looked at Camille. Both attempting their best poker faces, but collapsed a second later. Both hollowing out with pee starting laughter.

"No, never. I'd rather be dead."

"Thanks…"

"Oh you know I love you, just not that way. More like a brother."

With new found hope to dating this walking piece of sex Melissa asked, "So he's single?"

"No." Jo said, passing by the four. She clearly ease dropped on the whole conversation and wanted to show those girls who he belonged too, but murder was illegal so he couldn't. Well, not right now, but no one ever said later.

"Yeah, I'm dating someone." He smiled as he thought about Jo. "And she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Aww." The girls said, sitting down at the table. They were completely over the fact that this smoken guy was taken and only thought about how sweet he was.

* * *

Knight stalked his way towards Brenan and his assistant who realized was the man that shot him in the arm. He growled silently and grabbed the flash drive and bracelet from his pocket; making his way over to the two. Currently they were talking to the mayor and his wife.

"James, now." One cue James, Camille, Melissa, and Jessica walked up to Brenan and the mayor.

"Dad," Melissa got the groups attention as she showed them James and Camille. "this is Camille and James."

Brenan's assistant, Allen, gawked at James. "Y-you?"

"Oh, hello Allen." James feigned shock.

After getting his bearing Allen glared. "What are you doing here?" While Allen was quietly blowing up on James no one saw Knight slip the bracelet and the flash drive into Brenan's suit pocket.

"The package has been delivered." Knight walked away, smiling at his mad pick pocketing skills.

"_Ok, Logan everything falls on you now._" Carlos said, getting his side plan at making his dad leave the party early ready. They were just extremely lucky that his dad would most likely never hear the message between Knight and Brenan. He knew something would be up at the altered voice say Knight. Because seriously, how many people do you know that have the name Knight? Yeah, not many. So his dad being chief of police and having to run multiple precincts' was great for them.

_"No pressure."_

"Did you take your meds?" Knight said as he stopped in front of the kitchen, scowling at a little kid trying to get a glass of champagne from his tray. "Kid, get the fuck away!" Knight mouthed, smiling when the kid ran off.

"Yes, mother."

With a sigh of hope Logan pushed in a cart into the living room with speakers and a projector on top. Just as he did he saw Carlos' dad on the phone talking very animatedly and rushing out. He felt better knowing Carlos' dad won't know any of this happening.

Walking to the center of the room he cleared his throat. "Excuse me! Can I get everyone's attention!?"

A few of them gasped as they recognized Logan as the thief. "I know a lot of you will be wondering why a thief who 'stole' the bracelet of Edithotian is here? Well, I don't know if it'll come to a chock to find out I actually didn't steal them, but that man right there did!" Logan pointed an accusing finger at Brenan, who finally realized who Logan was.

"You could be going like "You have no proof he stole them!" At first I didn't, but now, now I do." Logan grabbed the remote from the cart and pressed play. The projector starting up with the video of Brenan talking angrily with Knight whose voice was altered in his office. Carlos didn't forget about the video camera planted in the office and recorded the conversation.

The video started with Brenan on the phone in his office arguing with Knight about the frame up; saying Logan was supposed to be the fall guy. The video ended when Knight was saying something was wrong with the line. The crowd gaped as they turned to Brenan whose face paled over.

He couldn't say a word as the cops that came with Mr. Garcia as guests arrested him. He struggled yelling, "GET OFF ME!"

His anger went to Logan who had all these familiar faces he's seen recently: Camille, James, Jo and Knight. Each having their own smug smirk as they watched him get dragged away.

"THEY DID THIS!" he stared daggers at the group, none of them fazed.

"If you'll check his pocket you'll find everything you need." The happy smug tone Knight spoke in fueled Brenan's rage even more.

One of the cops went into his breast pocket of the suit and came out with a flash drive and the bracelet of Edithorian. Brenan stared at it in shock then turned back to the five. "They framed me! I didn't do it!"

"We didn't frame you, you framed me."

Brenan didn't get in another word, because the police pulled him out of the living room.

Logan smiled. It was finally over. He looked at his friends with a huge smile. "To the loft?"

All his friends looked at each other before cheering in unison, "TO THE LOFT!"

* * *

_One more chapter after this and then this story is done. That doesn't mean it's over. I've been working on a sequel long before I started publishing this; never intending for it to be only one story long. I was thinking two, after a bit, maybe three stories long so like a trilogy._

_I'm working on the other stories as we speak. I was just really swamped this past week and writing for four different stories isn't as easy as you think with college and stuff too. I was thinking of taking it easier on myself after I finish this story. Doesn't mean I won't stop writing, far from it, but after this I think I'll only write for the for three stories and leave the sequel for later. I just don't think I can continue writing for so many stories at the same time for a long period of time. Especially with the length of every chapter for Asset to vary so much. The chapter I'm working on for you guys to post later today is already in the five-thousand's and probably reach six at the end of it._

_I promise I'll post for the other three later today, and plus, it's not like I haven't been lazing around either. Most of the chapters for today are already done, or half way. Just need to finish them and skim them for errors. And sorry for any in here, wanted to get this out to you as fast as I can to tell you guys I'm working on the others as diligently as I can._

_So... I moderately dislike pickles._


	17. The Group that started with a Kiss

_WAAH! It's the last chapter!_

* * *

**The Group that started with a Kiss**

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Was the first thing the group of thieves/con artists/friends heard when they walked into the loft. Carlos was marching around with a party hat shouting out, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

It seemed like there techno obsessed friend was busy while they were heading back from successfully pinning the crimes on Brenan. The group of friends laughed as Carlos was setting balloons all around the living room. They weren't laughing at Carlos acting like a five year old, no, they were laughing at the huge banner pinned above the TV. In bold bright green letters it read "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO PRISON ANYMORE!" They weren't even going to ask how he got that made.

All eyes turned to Logan, waiting for him to give them the go to party for their accomplishment. With a sigh he walked over the kitchen island, grabbing a party hat and putting it on his head. Without any other incentive the friends cheered and ran towards the living room.

"PARTY!" Carlos called out again as he turned the music on; blaring it loud enough for the small but very powerful speakers from his computer to give off a wave of bass. The group went to the island, each grabbing their own party hat, following the cheesiness Carlos made for the party, and for all the different shaped and colorful mixes of alcohol.

When Knight snapped his hat on, he remembered what he stole from Brenan's as a surprise for the group when they finished their first job together. "I'll be right back!" He ran out the door.

Logan took a seat at the island looking at his friends testing out the different drinks. He always had a distaste for alcohol. He didn't hate it, on occasion he would drink, but even then that was a rarity. Anytime he had a drink he would feel like he was following his father's footsteps. Then all the memories of finally getting away from his father rushed into his head, making him feel better.

He blinked subtly remembering how he got away from his father. With the help of James' CIA uncle. Now he felt like an idiot; why he didn't think of it before was still a mystery. Probably because he was being charmed by Knight pretty much the entire time they've known each other during the problem.

"James…"

The tall dark and charming brunet of the group looked at Logan when he said his name practically breathlessly, but also like something popped in his head. "Yeah?"

It took Logan a few seconds to collect himself over the stupidity of himself. "Why didn't we ask your uncle for help?"

James looked at Logan, face void of emotion then grabbed his phone from his pocket calling his uncle. Now he felt like an idiot too. He had a CIA uncle that could have easily cleaned this mess up for them, but none of them thought of asking him, because he was always working and barely had time to talk.

James' uncle, Michael, has known Logan and Camille since they became best friends when Camille pushed Logan for crying when she kissed him into James who was staring at his reflection in a puddle. That was when they were six, and since then they've been inseparable. Michael lived closer to the school then James' parents, so after school James would stay with him and his aunt while he wait for his parents to get off work. The two other little ones soon followed James and soon James' uncle and aunt babysat the three until their parents picked them up.

That was right before his uncle started working for the CIA. He became part of the government agency around the time they turned fourteen. After that they barely saw him anymore; usually only during holidays or James' birthday. But even before he joined the CIA he became attached to the three. They were like the children he never had, and he cared for them deeply. When he found out what was going on with Logan, he was infuriated. It was like someone hurting one of his own, and in his mind it was.

With the help of the government, Michael sealed all of Logan's records and helped him relocate somewhere where his father and the gang couldn't reach him. When James and Camille heard about the relocation they opted to go with Logan, saying something about never leaving there best friend. A week after they graduated high school, the three left their home town and moved up north and far from the reach of _The Elected_.

James heard his cell phone ring three times. Each ring making him feel frustrated with himself. He was about to angrily hang up when it clicked. _"Hello?"_

"Aunt Jillian! Is uncle mike there?"

"_James! I haven't heard from you in two weeks! And no, you know him and his spy stuff. He said that he was going undercover for something a few months back. I've only seen him a handful of times saying this job was vital. Why?"_

James sighed taking a shot. "I really needed his help with something, but it's all better now."

"_Oh my. Is everyone ok?"_

"Yeah, everyone's fine." He looked over at Carlos who was chugging vodka down like it was water. "Sorry aunt Jillian, I gotta go."

"_It's alright; tell Logan and Camille I said hi."_

"I will, bye."

"_Bye sweetie."_

The line went dead and he looked at Logan. The smaller brunet had a look of curiosity, but didn't say anything. Another sigh escaped James as he put his arm around Jo, and grabbing another shot glass. "She said he was doing some undercover stuff, so even if we did remember to call him I doubt he would have been able to do anything about it."

Logan nodded, understanding that not every single one of his problems could be solved with a call to Michael. He was pulled from his thoughts when a buzzed Carlos asked a question. "I… I thought you could only tell one person about being in the cia and stuff."

James chuckled at his drunken friend, and because his question made him remember how the three of them found out how Michael worked for the CIA. "I still find it weird that we played hide and seek when we were fourteen."

"We were bored!" Camille defended, jumping in on the conversation. She laughed, glass of wine in her hand, remembering back to how they accidentally found out how Michael worked for the CIA.

"That was a really boring day." Logan looked at Carlos and proceeded to explain. "It was during the summer and we were completely bored, like nothing to do, bored. James recommended we play hide and seek. A childish game yeah, but we were bored so we went along with it.

James was it, so me and Camille hid. I was hiding in the cupboard in the kitchen and Camille was hiding under a desk near the kitchen. When we were situated that was when James' aunt and uncle walked in the kitchen. Michael said he wanted to tell her something. He told her that he worked for the CIA and everything he did. Then James being the airhead he is walked into the kitchen calling out to us saying he'll find us.

He didn't even notice his aunt and uncle freeze when he walked in, or when he found me and Camille. Camille and I just stood there awkwardly not sure what to do."

"I asked what was going on." James butt in. "But both of them didn't say anything. That's around the time Michael snapped out of it and said we heard. I didn't know what he meant but Camille and Logan said yes. He made us sit down and told us everything, but that we had to keep it a secret because he's only allowed to tell one person about what he does."

"So your uncle was spied on in his own house?" Carlos laughed thinking that was hilarious.

James shook his head going back to talk to Camille and Jo. Logan chuckled at his latin friend, his eyes darting back to the drinks, deciding whether or not he should take a drink or not.

"You want one?" Carlos stuck a glass of alcohol in his face; barely even whiffing it Logan easily could tell it was a Jungle Juice. Logan not wanting to know how Carlos knew how to make such a concoction looked down at the glass in his friends' hand.

He was so busy contemplating about it he didn't notice his other friends stop there talking and looked over at him with concern. All of them excluding Knight and Carlos knew Logan really didn't like to drink; it reminded him to much of his father.

"You don't have to Logan." The brunet looked up at Camille, giving him a sad but understanding smile.

He didn't want to be a party pooper. Logan shook his head at Camille with a smile. "Not, it's alright. I'll drink it." He grabbed the cup from Carlos and chugged it. He "aahhed" when he finished the drink, not even once tasting the bitterness of the alcohol from all the fruity flavor.

The group looked at him and cheered just as Kendall walked in with a bottle in his hands. Everyone looked at him and Logan's eyes widened when he recognized the bottle. "Is that what I think it is?" He walked over to Knight and stared at the bottle.

"You know what this is?" Knight didn't peg Logan for a wine enthusiasts. Heck, he didn't even know what the contents of the bottle was until he used Google.

Logan nodded, taking the bottle from Knight as if it was a new born baby and walked over to their friends with the blond on his toes. "This is a 1945 Chateau Mouton-Rothschild! It's priced at $47,000!" to say Knight was surprised by Logan's vast knowledge was an understatement. "Where did you get this?"

Knight smiled; he wrapped around Logan's waist. Nearly bursting with joy when he felt Logan lean into the touch. "When I broke into Brenan's house I saw it and couldn't resist." He looked down at Logan. "Why do you know so much about this? I could only tell this was fancy with the help of Google."

Logan looked down at the bottle in his hands, sighing sadly he answered, "When I was young I taught myself about all the different types of alcoholic beverages, including wine, hoping to get my dad's attention with my vast knowledge about it… didn't work though." He looked up from the bottle seeing everyone visibly turn sad. Quickly he shook his head, regretting telling everyone that for spoiling there excitement. "But that's in the past!" He popped it open with a corkscrew. Officially taking the value away from the bottle; he held it up in the air cheering, "Let's get wasted!"

* * *

"James? James, my love?" Jo sweetly said to the man she loved.

He turned to her, swaying, but smiling nonetheless. "Yeah?"

She smiled at him, but quickly her face contorted in anger. "GET OFF THE FREAKIN COFFEE TABLE!"

Logan laughed, seeing James stumble from Jo's outburst and falling on the floor near his girlfriend. James and Carlos were the first to get thrashed. Currently Camille was dragging Carlos out of the bathroom, because she had to pee and he decided that his legs suddenly didn't work.

Logan took a sip of what could only be described of as rubbing alcohol in a cup when he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket, eyebrows furrowing at the caller ID. **Private Number **Logan pondered whether or not to open it. "Eh." He pressed a button on the screen, the message popping up. **I'm glad you're ok. **

That freaked him out a bit. No one other then the people in this room knew about what he just endured the past two weeks. Thinking it was just a wrong number he placed his phone back in his pocket. Just as he did Carlos started mixing his languages.

"Carlos, I don't have a freakin clue what you're saying!" James looked down at her friend sprawled out on the floor. He only caught every other word sense he didn't speak Spanish.

"He said that, that shirt makes you look ugly, Jam."

James screeched and stumbled to Jo. "Does tis shurt make me look uglee!?"

Jo giggled at James. Not nearly as intoxicated as her lover was. "No James, it makes you look very handsome.

"You can speak Carlos?" Knight walked up to Logan, not as nearly as inebriated as his best friend or new friend, but not sober either.

"If you mean Spanish, yeah. Spanish was pretty much the dominate language in Texas. Though Camille and James never bothered to learn it. Instead they used me for their translator."

"Well aren't you full of surprises Mr. Trilingual."

"Quad lingual. Learned French too"

"Well excuse me." Knight playfully nudged Logan, finding the alcohol in his system was giving him a confidence boost.

"This was fun."

"What? The party?"

"Not just that, everything else that's happened these past two weeks."

"Yeah, cause getting framed for a theft you didn't commit is real fun."

"Don't ruin the moment I'm trying to have, Knight."

"Snippy."

"No, tipsy." Knight laughed. "We made a pretty good team, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. A great team actually. Once this blows over maybe we could do things like this more often?"

"I'd like that." Logan chugged the rest of his drink; he was going to need the liquid courage for what he was going to do next.

"I like all of you guys, it was a fun time."

"Who was you favorite?" The boost of courage made Logan ask.

Knight looked down at Logan, smirk on his face. "You."

The two looked down at each other. Tension between them instantly changing. Unconsciously the two started to lean towards the other; never noticing everyone in the room quieted down. Kendall pinned Logan between the wall and his strong lean arms on each side of the brunet. The two finally figuring out what they were feeling.

And just like that, there lips touched. Logan would have thought from all his reading he would feel that "spark" his books talked about, but he didn't. Instead he felt an overwhelming sense of completion. His heart fluttered as the kiss deepened. His arms instinctively going around Kendall's neck as the blonds' went around his waist, pulling the two impossibly close.

Knight pushed Logan deeper into the wall, the brunet grunting into the kiss, but never separating. Logan's hands found their way to Kendall's hair, pulling roughly, earning a gasp from the blond. He repeated the pull and this time Kendall's grip tightened on Logan's waist.

Both pair of lungs burned for air. The two not wanting to let go of each other had to when the burn was too much to handle. Right before they separated though a flash of light hit their eyes.

The two turned, completely flushed from the intense kiss to see all their friends; huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Thought we should have something to commemorate us becoming a group of thieves." Camille held up a camera in her hands.

"You all want to?" Logan asked through the insane amount of embarrassment and blush on his face.

"You bet your ass!"

Knight laughed; quickly realizing though that he was still holding Logan up against the wall. Their bodies flush up against each other. He looked down and grinned. "Hi"

Logan looked up at him with a smile. "Hi."

"So… am I a better kisser than Carlos?"

Logan chuckled looking up at Knight. "I don't know, he's an awfully good kisser that it shocked me." He felt Knight' unconsciously tighten his hold, he was so jealous. Logan laughed again knowing he should put Knight out of his misery. "But you're ten times better."

Knight nodded proudly. "Well duh. Everyone knows that."

Another laugh from Logan. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Anything."

"So what's your first name?"

Knight smirked, pecking Logan's lips, and then leaned down to whisper in his boyfriends' ear "One day you'll know."

* * *

_I know that was a little anticlimactic, especially the part where Kendall and Logan got together only because they were both drunk. But! that's how it was going to end. _

_So I'm working on the other stories but they won't be up until later today. The reason was my fault because this week I was just lazy and didn't get a lot done. But don't fret, I'm updating all of them today and all of you should be happy that Asset is going to have a lot of smuttiness going on with it. A lot more then I've ever written for any other smut scene before, so... you can be excited for that._

_I've talked about the sequel, but I don't want to post it now, even though I have the first chapter done. I want to get some load off my shoulders cause writing four chapters for four different stories is actually hard to do. It will come, just not anytime soon though._

_So *sniffle* it's the end of this story for now. Even though I left a lot of things open for you to all guess like the message Logan got! Was it a wrong number? Or someone from his past? I'll never tell, you'll just have to wait for the sequel to come out to find out._


End file.
